


Tri.O and Tre.O

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of 6, 3 girls and 3 boys, decided to start a band when a member accidentally sent their video into 9 different k-pop entertainment company's audition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## A/N

This Story Dates Back to June in 2013 not in 2015!! 


	2. Character Profile

** Female Character Profile: **

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Emma Thai

 **Korean Name:** Eumak Song –Eumak – ‘Music’, Song, ‘Song Dynasty’

 **Japanese Name:** Tsukiyo Tsuki. Tsukiyo mean ‘Moonlit night’. Tsuki means ‘Moon’.

 **Chinese Name:** Yue Long – Yue means ‘Moon’. Long means ‘Dragon Trainer’

 **Stage Name:** Mystery

 **Pair Name:** Mysterious Midnight

 **Solo Name:** Midnight Mystery Angel

 **Nicknames:** E.T, Emz,

 **Age:** 15 turning 16

 **D.O.B:** 05/08

 **Race:** Prophesied Goddess

 **Nationality:** Part Korean, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese and English.

**Family:**

Michelle Crescent – 45 (decreased), Raymond Michaelson – 45 (decrease), Daniel & Kenny Michaelson - 42

10 older brothers - James (27) – Danny (26) – Andy (25) – Andrew (24) – Will (23) – William (22) – Dan (21) – Kenny (20) – Simon (19) – Simone (18),

11 younger brothers Fred (16) – Ethan (15) – Michael (14) – Vang (13) – Hank (12) – Kingsley (11) – Mikey (10) – Neal (9) – Zane (8) – Nelson (7) – George (7) – Twins

Hades is the father, Artemis is the mother. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Lachesis, Atropos, Hestia, Sophia, Hecate, Tych, Demeter, Hercules, Hera, Dionysus, Helios, Hephaestus, Herms, Persephone and Selene are the aunties & uncles etc…

 

 **Friends:** Allicia Murphy, Zoe Longton, Neal Ladao, Joshua Wasteney, Raymond Lee and their Families.

 **Bands Members** : Zoe Longton and Allicia Murphy.

 **Position:** Maknae, Main Instrumentalist, Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist, Lead Rapper.

 **Type:** Mysterious Musical Type

 **Personality:** Nice, Hardworking, Mysterious, Secretive, Friendly etc…

 **Likes:** Mythology, Myths, Legends, Fables, Manga, Animes, Winter, Music, Art, Skating, Singing, Dancing, Horror Movies, Moon, Playing Instruments, Martial Arts, Weapons, Archery, Self-defense and more

 **Dislikes:** Fan-clubs, Craze-fans, Haters, Liars, Bullies, Summer, Her Uncle, Abusive People, Random Love Confessions, Being Woken Up, Her Birthday, Love, Trust, Skirts, Dress, Reviling Outfits, Photos and more.

 **Hobbies:** Being Alone, Staying in Forest, Being near Waterfalls, Being up in a Tree, Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Listening to Music, Painting, Designing, Playing on Instruments, Skating (ice-skating, roller-skating, skateboarding etc.)

 **Skills:** Speaks every single different languages in the world, Learnt every type of Martial Arts in the world (modern – ancient), Owns a weapon holder and user licenses (includes gun) and very good at Art.

 **Past:** Lost her parents at the age of 10. Lived with her uncles from when she was 13. Lived with an abusive uncle from 10 years of age until 13. He used to bet her up and abuse her in every way and raped her. Lost her first love at 13. Lost her second love at 14. Lost her twin brother at 15. She ‘used’ to cut. She takes sleeping pills to go to sleep. Has smoked before and still does from time to time. Everyone from her family died all that’s life is her, her brothers and her uncles.

 **Bad Habits** : Cuts from depression (sometimes), smokes (when confused, mad, upset, depressed, and trying to stop from crying).

 

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Zoe Longton

 **Korean Name:** Ai Kim – Ai = 'Beautiful’. Kim = Gold

 **Chinese Name:** Jing Hai – Jing = "essence, perfect",  _晶_  "clear, crystal" or  _京_  "capital city". Hai = Sea

 **Japanese Name:** Sora Hayashi – Sora means ‘Sky’.  Hayashi means ‘Wood’

 **Stage Name:** Zozo

 **Pair Name:** Zozo Apollo

 **Solo Name:** Rapping Queen

 **Nickname:** Zo, Koreaboo, Weeaboo

 **Age:** 16

 **D.O.B:** 06/04

 **Race:** Prophesied Vampire

 **Nationality:** Italian and English

 **Friends:** Emma Thai, Allicia Murphy, Neal Ladao, Joshua Wasteney, Raymond Lee and their Families and more

 **Family:** Teresa Longton (mother), Dean Longton (father), Joshua Longton (older brother, 22), Lucy Longton (sister-in-law, 22) and Mia Longton (sister’s sister-in law, 16) and other cousins

 **Band Members:** Emma Thai and Allicia Murphy

 **Position:** Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer and The Face of the Group

 **Type:** Visual Older Sister Type

 **Personality:** Confident, Happy, Nice, Romantic, Hardworking, Friendly etc…

 **Likes:** K-pop, BTS, Anime, Manga, Music, K-drama, J-pop, A-pop, Korea, Korean, Basketball, Dancing, Laptop, Fan- fics, Gymnastics, Funk Dance, Hip – hop dance, sweets, cake, cooking, practice, friends, EXO, VIXX, Boyfriend (kpop), Cosplay, Martial Arts

 **Dislikes:** Fan-clubs, Craze-fans, Haters, Liars, Bullies, Abusive people and more

 **Hobbies:** Rapping, Sings, Playing Drums, Watching K-pop and K-drama.

 **Skills:** Speaks Japanese, Korean, Italian, English, Chinese, French and Vietnamese, Sings, Raps, Dancing and knows Martial Arts up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts (Karate, Judo and Kendo)

 **Bad Habits:** Very Very Loud and Over-protective (K-pop bias)

 **Past:** Grew up with an amazing family and perfect life but went through some depression but had friends there to help her through.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Allicia Murphy

 **Korean Name:** Eunkyung Choi – Eunkyung means ‘Silver Light’ Choi means ‘high, pinnacle’

 **Japanese Name:** Chiyo Hana – Chiyo means ‘A thousand sparkles, forever’, Hana means ‘Flower’

 **Chinese Name:** An Fenfang – An means ‘peace’. Fenfang mean ‘fragrant’

 **Stage Name:** Power

 **Pair Name:** Powerful Plasma

 **Solo Name:** Singing Goddess

 **Nicknames:** Alli

 **Age:** Just turned 16

 **D.O.B:** 25/09

 **Race:** Prophesied Arch Angel

 **Nationality:** Scottish, Irish, Australian

 **Friends:** Emma Thai, Zoe Longton, Neal Ladao, Joshua Wasteney, Raymond Lee and their Families and more

 **Family:** Mum (Danielle Murphy), Dad (Christopher Murphy), Older Sister (19, Emily Murphy), Older Sister (21, Sam Murphy), Brother-in-Law (22, Daniel)

 **Band Members:** Emma Thai and Zoe Longton

 **Position:** Main Vocal, Lead Dancer, Middle Sister, Lead Rapper.

 **Type:**  Hyper Energetic Type

 **Personality:** Nice, Straightforward, Blunt, Happy, Hardworking etc…

 **Likes:** Manga, Animes, Cosplay, Music, Art, Singing, Dancing, Rapping, Martial Arts, Cake, Sweets, Chocolate, Chips, Talking, Being Active and more.

 **Dislikes:** Fan-clubs, Craze-fans, Haters, Liars, Bullies, Abusive people and more

 **Hobbies:** Dancing, Singing, Rapping, Listening to Music, Hanging with friends,

 **Skills:** Speaks Japanese, Korean, English, Chinese and Italian. Amazing Vocalist, Rap, Dances and knows Martial Arts up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts (Karate, Judo and Kendo)

 **Bad Habits:** Has a bad swearing habit

 **Past:** Grew up with an up and down family. Her family would be happy one time and sad then angry then happy then depressed, full of mixed emotions. Her family and friends would always be there for her. She would try adapting to change but has a snapping point and when it snaps it’s not a good thing. She’s very blunt and speaks her mind regardless of who she hurts in the process.

 

** Male Character Profiles: **

 

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Joshua Wasteney

 **Korean Name:** Haneul Park – Haneul means ‘heaven, sky’ Park means ‘magnolia tree’

 **Japanese Name:** Yuki Kurosawa. Yuki – Snow. Kurosawa – Black Swamp.

 **Chinese Name:** Lei Fan. Lei – Thunder. Fan – Mortal

 **Stage Name:** Plasma

 **Pair Name:** Powerful Plasma

 **Solo Name:** Singing Shinigami

 **Nicknames:** Josh

 **Age:** 16

 **D.O.B:** 12/10

 **Race:** Prophesied Shinigami

 **Nationality:** English

 **Friends:** Emma Thai, Allicia Murphy, Zoe Longton, Neal Ladao, Raymond Lee and their Families and more

 **Family:** 1 older sister (May Wasteney), Mum (Lisa Wasteney) and Dad (Daniel Wasteney)

 **Band Members:** Neal Ladao and Raymond Lee

 **Position** : Main Vocal, Lead Dancer, Middle Brother, Lead Rapper.

 **Type:** Wild Type

 **Personality:** Hopelessly Romantic (24/7), Lazy, Seductive, Hard-Working, Determine etc…

 **Likes:** Music, Guitar, Dancing, Singing, Rapping, T.V, Pokémon, Art, Violin, Martial Arts and more.

 **Dislikes:** Bitches, Liars, Abusive People, Annoying People, Bullies and more.

 **Hobbies:** Singing, Rapping and Dancing his feelings out and playing Pokémon Games.

 **Skills:** Speaks Japanese, Korean, English, Chinese and Italian. Amazing Vocalist, Rap, Dances and knows Martial Arts up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts, two stripes. (Karate, Judo and Kendo)

 **Bad Habits:** Over swearing when mad and chews on random objects etc. rubber bands

 **Past:** Youngest in the family, so gets treated like a baby. He is actually really strong even though he jokes around a lot he knows when to be serious. And normally when he is it’s not a good thing.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Neal Ladao

 **Korean Name:** Kyung Han – Kyung means ‘respect’ Han means ‘country’

 **Chinese Name:** Yang Qiang. Yang – ‘Sun’. Qiang – ‘Strong’.

 **Japanese Name:** Kiyoshi Tsukino. Kiyoshi – Pure. Tsukino – Moon Field.

 **Stage Name:** Apollo

 **Pair Name:** Zozo Apollo

Solo Name: Rapping King

 **Nicknames:** Dude

 **Age:** 16

 **D.O.B:** 19/03

 **Race:** Prophesied Demon

 **Nationality:** Filipino

 **Friends:** Joshua Wasteney, Raymond Lee, Emma Thai, Zoe Longton, Allicia Murphy and their Families and more.

 **Family:** Mum (Danielle Ladao), Dad (Dean Ladao) and Younger sister (Aurora Ladao)

 **Band Members:** Joshua Wasteney and Raymond Lee

 **Position:** Main Rapper, Main Dancer, Lead Singer, Leader and The Face of the Group

 **Type:** Visual Older Brother Type

 **Personality:** Violent when anger, otherwise Shy, Hardworking, Fun etc…

 **Likes:** Violin, Cello, Viola, String Instruments, Dancing, Singing, Rapping, Martial Arts, Art and more.

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, Liars, Abusive People, Stalkers, Murders, Ron, Emilio and more.

 **Hobbies:** Playing String Instruments, Rapping, Singing and Dancing.

 **Skills:** Plays and master all modern string instruments (electric and classical violin etc…), Amazing Rapper, Can Sing and Dance. Speaks fluent Filipino, Japanese, Korean, Chinese and English. In 2 stripes brown in Martial Arts (Karate, Judo and Kendo)

 **Bad Habits:** Too Nice and Trusting and Controlling

 **Past:** Lived with a perfect family everything is happy but from time to time the family has its ups and downs and they also get a bit over-protective and over controlling.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Raymond Lee

 **Korean Name:** Yong-sun Zuko – Yong-sun means ‘Dragon in first position’ Zuko means ‘Failure" or "Loved one"

 **Chinese Name:** Longwei Xin. Longwei – ‘Dragon Greatness.’ Xin – ‘New’

 **Japanese Name:** Akihiko Mori. Akihiko – ‘Bright Prince’. Mori – ‘Forest’.

 **Stage Name:** Midnight

 **Pair Name:** Mysterious Midnight

 **Solo Name:** Midnight Mystery Prince

 **Nicknames:** Ray, Lee

 **Age:** 15 turning 16

 **D.O.B:** 12/11

 **Race:** Prophesied God

 **Nationality:** English, Korean and Japanese

 **Friends:** Emma Thai, Neal Ladao, Zoe Longton, Joshua Wasteney, Allicia Murphy and their Families

 **Family:** 4 older brothers, Daniel, Rain, Alex, Tim, Mum (Jessica Lee), Dad (Luke Lee).

Poseidon (father) and Athena (mother) Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Lachesis, Atropos, Hestia, Sophia, Hecate, Tych, Demeter, Hercules, Hera, Dionysus, Helios, Hephaestus, Herms, Persephone and Selene are the aunties & uncles etc…

 **Band Members:** Neal Ladao and Joshua Wasteney

 **Position:** Main Instrumentalist, Main Dancer, Maknae, Lead Rapper, Lead Singer.

 **Type:** Mysterious Bad Boy Type

 **Personality:** Nice, Hardworking, Confident, Strong, Protective etc…

 **Likes:** Martial Arts, Music, Instruments (Brass – Woodwind – Strings – Percussion), Dancing, Rapping, Singing, Art, Anime, Manga and more

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, Liars, Craze Fans, Abusive people, Sluts, Whores and more

 **Hobbies:** Playing Instruments, Singing, Rapping, Dancing, Practicing Martial Arts, Art and more.

 **Skills:** Plays every Instrument, Knows all Martial Arts, Speaks about every Language, Sings, Raps and Dances.

 **Bad Habits:** Over swearing and when angry, extremely hard to control etc. when someone hurts his friends he goes crazy.

 **Past:** Grew up with boys his whole life and he likes rebelling against people earning him the bad boy name but when you get to know him he’s extremely nice and soft.

**All the boys are amazingly strong and have fast reflexes. They will be serious and snap at one point and destroy everything. They all know martial arts but Raymond knows the most.** **All the girls have their snapping points and quick reflexes. When they snap they will destroy everything in their way. They all know martial arts but Emma obviously knows more.** **They would do anything and everything no matter what it is to protect their friends and family.** **The boys are the male version of the girls. The girls are the female versions of the boys. Emma is Raymond’s counter-part and Raymond is Emma’s counter-part. Neal is Zoe’s counter-part and Zoe is Neal’s counterpart. Josh is Allicia’s counter-part and Allicia is Josh’s counter-part.**


	3. Logo and Symbols for Tri.O and Tre.O

  
**_M.Y.T.H.S -_**[ ** _logo_**](http://www.rockfic.com/images/logo.png) 

**_Tri.O -_**[ ** _shutterstock.com/pic-85305787/stock-vector-music-shield-with..._**](http://www.shutterstock.com/pic-85305787/stock-vector-music-shield-with-wings-speakers-and-guitars.html)   
 ** _Tre.O -_**[ ** _shutterstock.com/pic-157349345/stock-vector-vector-symbol-of..._**](http://www.shutterstock.com/pic-157349345/stock-vector-vector-symbol-of-rock-n-roll-hand-lightning-and-coat-of-arms-with-wings.html?src=JdSKtcbEAy0YSUi-wru1Bg-1-84)

**_M.M -_**[ ** _135df737722042ba75b42bf0dac91576_**](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/13/5d/f7/135df737722042ba75b42bf0dac91576.jpg) 

**_ ZA - [S5225B-SCAN-SA](http://www.isaacsdesigns.com/images/S5225B-SCAN-SA.jpg) _ **

**_ PP -   _ ** [ **_Angelic_tribal_wings_by_insomnia_ma_ ** ](http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk80/sammurray7995/Angelic_tribal_wings_by_insomnia_ma.jpg)   



	4. Starting of 2 New Bands

   
 ** _3 rd Person P.O.V_**  
3, 16 year old teenage girls decided to start a band. The girls named themselves ‘Tri.O’, to symbolize there being 3 members, they would sing covers of many songs. They would sing to Korean songs, English songs, or Japanese songs.  
The Leader was Zoe Longton, she was their Main Rapper, Main dancer and Lead Vocalist and the Face of the Group.  
Emma Thai, she was their Main Instrumentalist, Lead rapper, Lead singer and Main Dancer, she was also the Youngest Member a.k.a Maknae.  
And lastly, Allicia Murphy, she was their Main Singer, Lead Dancer and Lead Rapper.  
3, 16 year old teenage boys started a band. They called themselves ‘Tre.O’, it symbolizes 3 members and it was the Italian way of saying 3, but they also added the ‘O’, so it’d be unique. They sang cover songs of Korean Songs, English Songs, or Japanese Songs.  
The leader was Neal Ladao, he was their Main Rapper, Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist and Face of the Group.  
Raymond Lee, was their Main Instrumentalist, Lead Rapper, Lead Singer and Main Dancer and also the youngest Member a.k.a Maknae.  
 And, Joshua Wasteney, he was their Main Singer, Lead Dancer and Lead Rapper.  
They would practice at school as well as at home either with all of them together or just them or just with one other member or alone. They put their time into their group. When they were finally ready, they would officially sign themselves as a group, as an official band. They practiced as a group or as individual or as a pair. They put a lot of efforts into forming this band of theirs. They were finally ready and decided that they would official sign themselves as an, official band.  
Both bands, Tri.O and Tre.O were best friends. Tri.O was Tre.O’s sister group. Tre.O was Tri.O’s brother group. Emma was like Raymond. Raymond was like Emma. Zoe was like Neal. Neal was like Zoe. Joshua was like Allicia. Allicia was like Joshua. They were like siblings. They would stick together as a group and they would never separate from each other.  
On Monday, they officially announced themselves as a band, telling the whole school they were a band. They would record their covers at the school’s recording room and their first performance would be at their school assembly.  
Tri.O practiced for weeks and they were going to perform a cover of ‘Wedding Dress by Taeyang’, but they were doing the English Cover, like J. Reyez and Tommy C. Emma memorized the piano notes for the song, 6 pages long and the chorus. Zoe memorized the raps and the chorus. Allicia memorized the full song verse and chorus.  
Tre.O practice their butts off, they were going to perform a cover of ‘Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG’, the Korean Cover. Raymond memorized all the notes for the electric guitar and the chorus. Josh and Neal memorized the guitar notes too but Raymond had the hardest part while Neal and Josh had the simpler version. Josh memorized the verses and chorus. Neal memorized the raps and the chorus.  
Finally, at the assembly the girls sat in the front row. Then, when the assembly was almost finished, the principle said, “As we gather today, we are here to show the school, show everyone, our new school bands. The Tri.O’s will perform first. Then, the Tre.O’s will perform next. So everybody, please welcome the ‘Tri.O’ ‘s everybody!” everyone applause. They wanted to see their seniors perform ever since they heard about their 2 new school bands. The 3 girls took a deep breath and stepped on stage, they all got into position, Emma behind the keyboard, Allicia and Zoe standing at the microphones, they looked back at Emma who nod and started playing the piano.   
[ ** _youtube.com/watch?v=ajwysqa9EIE_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajwysqa9EIE) (imagine girls)  
Then Zoe started rapping.

Yeahh…  
Just all the things we’ve been through has just been crazy.  
Even though we had to let go,  
I just want you to know that…  
I still love you,  
I still got you,

Then Allicia started singing

Never should’ve let you go, never found myself at home.  
Ever since that day, that you walked right out the door.  
You were like my beating heart that I, I can’t control.  
Even though we’ve grown apart, my brain can’t seem to let you go.  
Thinking back to the old times, when you kept me up late at night.  
We used to mess around;  
Laugh and play, Fuss and fight.  
I guess it’s too late, I’m dancing this dance alone…  
This chapter’s done, the story goes on…

Then Emma sung the chorus

Baby,  
Can’t believe that you are not with me.  
Cause you should be my lady,  
All I want is to set your heart free.  
But if you believe that you belong with him;  
Promise me,  
You won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will  
Always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
(X2) In that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh,  
See you in that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh noo…

Then Allicia sung the second verse.

Snappin’ out this misery, Depression this ain’t me  
But I always turn around 180 degrees  
You got control of me and I, I can’t explain  
Somebody call 911, Emergency, before I go insane…  
Since you’ve moved on, you took a piece of me, Give it back  
So much pain in my chest, Blacking out, Heart attack.  
I guess it’s too late, I’m dancing this dance alone…  
It’s too late…

Then Emma started to sing the chorus again.

Baby,  
Can’t believe that  
 You are not with me  
Cause you should be my lady,  
All I want is to set your heart free.  
But if you believe that you belong with him;  
Promise me,  
You won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will  
Always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
(X2) In that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh,  
See you in that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh noo,

Then Zoe started rapping.

And I see you with your man,  
And it’s hard to understand  
If we belong,  
If I did you wrong,  
Where we even began,  
We would always fuss and fight and it seems nothing was right  
But I loved you girl;  
And you were my world,  
But you’d never trust girl  
Cause the things I do when I’m on the stage,  
They say I’m a superstar.  
You couldn’t understand all the female fans and then we grew apart.  
And I just don’t get when you’re acting like some other person.  
But I try my best to hold on at the times when it ain’t working  
Cause you’ve done it a lot of times in the past,  
But I get back up and try  
You said we could work it out,  
How could you hurt me now…  
And you moved on to the next,  
I’m left with an imperfect smile  
Then Allicia sang the last part.  
But if you believe that you belong with him;  
Promise me, you won’t let anyone hurt you  
Remember, I will always be here for you  
Even if it kills me to see you  
(X2) In that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh,  
See you in that Wedding Dress (dress)  
Oh noo.

  
Everyone was stunned by the girls’ performance, they were in shock from when Zoe started rapping to when Allicia started singing to when all three started to harmonise through the chorus. When Emma hit the last note, everyone either sat in their seats frozen or were frozen solid standing. The principle was the first to snap outta shock, he started to clap and one by one snapped outta shock until the whole school was clapping with happiness. Then students started to shout out “Encore! Encore! Encore!” the girls all looked at each other and nod, Emma started to play the piano once again. She started to play ‘Haru Haru by Big Bang’ and they stuck to the original version which was in Korean. Emma would sing and rap G–Dragon’s part, Zoe would rap T.O.P’s part, Allicia would sing Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri’s part and they would sing the chorus together.  
Emma started playing the piano.  
[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzCbEdtNbJ0_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzCbEdtNbJ0)  – Haru Haru (imagine girls)  
Emma did G-Dragon’s Part. Zoe did T.O.P’s Part. Allicia did Seungri, Taeyang and Daesung’s Part. Then all three sang the chorus together.  
   
[GD] Tteonaga  
Yeah, I finally realise, that I’m nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me  
   
 [SR] Ah ah ah ah~  
   
 [TOP] Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam  
   
[GD] Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam  
   
[TOP] Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang  
   
[GD] Munsincheoreom jiwojiji ghana  
   
[TOP] Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo  
   
[GD] Nae gaseumsoge meonjiman ssahijyo (say goodbye)  
[GD] Yeah  
Nega eobsineun dan harudo mot sal geotman gatatdeon na  
Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara  
Bogo sipdago bulleo bwado neon amu daedab eobjanha  
Heotdoen gidae georeo bwado ijen soyongeobjanha  
   
[TOP] Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin anhneunji  
Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji  
Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol sujocha eobseo aetaeugo  
Na hollo bameul jisaeujyo subaek beon jiwonaejyo  
   
 [ALL]  
Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh  
   
 [GD] Oh my girl, I cry, cry  
You’re my all, say goodbye  
   
[SR] Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo  
Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo  
   
[DS] Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado  
Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla  
   
[GD] Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul naega dareun maeum an meokge  
Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na boran deusi  
   
[TOP] Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayahke tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparahke  
Neon neul geurae geureohke useojwo amu il eopdeusi  
   
[ALL]  
Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh  
   
[DS] Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil (SR: nareul itgoseo saragajwo)  
[DS] Geu nunmureun da mareul teni, yeah (SR: haruharu jinamyeon)  
   
[TY] Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeul tende mm  
Yeongwonhi hamkke hajadeon geu yaksok ijen  
Chueoge mudeo dugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae…  
   
[ALL]  
Doraboji malgo tteonagara  
Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara  
Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie  
Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara  
Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae  
Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae  
Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae  
Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh  
   
[GD] Oh my girl, I cry, cry  
You’re my all, say goodbye, bye  
Oh, my love, don’t lie, lie  
You’re my heart, say goodbye…  
   
And she sang the last word and hit the last key. Everyone applauded the 3 girls. They stood side by side and took a group bow. Zoe took then mic and said, “Thank you everybody for giving us this opportunity to perform infront of you.” “We’re very thankful, that we could show you our talents, not just as individuals but as a group.” Emma said. “We again, want to thank you all for this opportunity.” Allicia said and everyone applauded them for their speech. “That was a wonderful performance…Now we’ll have the Tre.O’s perform.” Said the principle as the girls sat down.  
   
Raymond did G-Dragon’s Part. Neal did T.O.P’s Part. Josh did Seungri, Daesung and Taeyang’s Part. Then all three did the chorus together.  
[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAbokV76tkU_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAbokV76tkU) – Fantastic Baby Big Bang

  
 [GD] Yeogi buteora modu moyeora we gon’ party like lilililalala  
Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora bureul jipyeora lilililalala  
   
 [TY] Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo neukkimdaero ga alright  
Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro jeo wiro nalttwigo sipeo oh  
   
[ALL] Nanananana nanananana “wow fantastic baby”  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance fantastic baby  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance wow fantastic baby”  
   
[GD] I nanjangpane hey kkeutpan wang charye hey  
Ttangeul heundeulgo 3 buneuron bulchungbunhan race wait  
Bunwigineun gwayeol huh catch me on fire huh  
Jinjjaga natanatda nananana  
   
[T.O.P] Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi  
Morae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri  
Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka  
Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji  
   
[TY] Ne simjangsorie matge ttwigi sijakhae magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye  
[DS] I can’t baby don’t stop this oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya  
   
[ALL] Wow fantastic baby  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance fantastic baby  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance wow fantastic baby”  
   
[T.O.P] Boomshakalaka x3 [GD] dan dan dan dan dance  
   
[SR] Nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa nan yeongwonhan ttanttara  
Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eobseo mama just let me be your lover  
I hollan sogeul neomeo nanananana  
   
[T.O.P] Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apseoganeun chok  
[GD] Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum chawoni dareun jeormeum eoreumeoreumeoreum hold up nanananana  
[TY] Ne simjangsorie matge ttwigi sijakhae magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye  
[DS] I can’t baby don’t’ stop this oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya  
  
[ALL] Wow fantastic baby  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance fantastic baby  
Dance i wanna dan dan dan dan dance wow fantastic baby”  
   
[TY] Ne simjangsorie matge ttwigi sijakhae magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji ye  
[DS] I can’t baby don’t’ stop this oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya  
[T.O.P] Boomshakalaka x3 [GD] Dan dan dan dan dance  
   
Da gachi nolja ye ye ye da gachi ttwija ye ye ye  
Da gachi dolja ye ye ye da gachi gaja  
   
Wow fantastic baby  
   
Everyone was shocked but when the boys finished they applause just as loud as when they applause the girls. “Encore! Encore! Encore!” The boys looked at Raymond, he nod and they started to play’ Growl by EXO’.  
Neal started the song with the rap as Raymond did the back-up.  
Raymond – Suho, Sehun, Xiumin & Lay’s Part. Neal – Tao, Kris, Kai & Chanyeol’s Part. Josh – Baekhyun, Chen, Luhan & D.O’s Part. Then all three did the chorus.    
[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3dezFzsNss_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3dezFzsNss) – Growl EXO

  
[Tao] Yo, okay (sexy)  
[Kai] Na hoksi molla gyeonggohaneunde (jaldeureo)  
Jigeum wiheomhae (so dangerous)  
[Sehun] Jakku nareul jageukhajima (keunilla)  
Nado nal molla  
   
[Baekhyun] Sumi jakku meotneunda  
Niga nal hyanghae georeoonda  
[Chen] Nareul bomyeo utneunda  
Neodo naege kkeullineunji  
   
[Baekhyun] U~ nun api da kamkamhae  
Niga ttureojyeora chyeodabolttaen  
[Chen] Gwitgae gakkawojin sumsori  
Nal michige mandeuneun neoingeol  
[Baekhyun] Amudo neol motboge (jeoldae) pume gamchugo sipeo (I’m so serious)  
Neol norineun siseondeul nae ane ireonan  
Geosen soyongdori  
   
[All] Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona  
Neol boneun dunune bulkkochi twinda  
Geunyeo gyeoteseo moduda mulleona  
Ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
   
[Tao] Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
   
[D.O] Na ison nunbitgwa beildeutan ginjanggam  
Jigeum tamsaekjungiya (yeah) neoui juwireul baby baby  
   
[Suho] Neon geunyang geudaero isseo namaneul barabomyeonseo  
Jeoldaero bonaeji anha dugobwa baby  
   
Heurin gonggan sogeseo (Heurin gonggan sogeseo) seonmyeonghage bitnaneun (seonmyeonghage bitnaneun)  
[D.O] Neol norineun siseondeul nae ane ullineun  
Gyeongbo ullimsori  
   
 [All] Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona  
Neol boneun du nune bulkkochi twinda  
Geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona  
Ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
   
Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
E X O  
[Chanyeol] Tto dareun neukdaedeuri bolsaera  
Neomuna wanbyeokhan nae yeojara  
Pumsogen budeureobge neoreul ango  
Neomaneul wihaeseo naneun nanpokhaejigo  
Gyeolgugen ganghan jaga eotgedoeneun mi (EXO)  
Jariga eobseunikka geunyang doraga (what?)  
[Kris] Ganeungseong jeroya geureonikka geuman bwa  
   
[Lay] Geunyeoreul neombondamyeon nareul meonjeo neomeobwa  
[Luhan]  Uri malgon hanadulssik jiwobeorija  
[Baekhyun, Suho, Chen] Neohago naman yeogi nama meomchwojindeusi (woo ooh~!)  
   
 [All] Geomeun geurimja nae ane kkaeeona  
Neol boneun du nune bulkkochi twinda  
Geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona  
Ijen jogeumssik sanawojinda  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
   
[Lay/Chen] Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
   
[All] Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae  
   
[Kai] Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon dachyeodo molla  
   
 When Neal finished and Raymond hit the last note everyone bursted into applause and cheering echoed through the hall, the three boys stood side by side and took a bow, then walked off the stage and sat next to the Tri.O. The principle walked up onto stage and spoke, “That was a wonderful performance Tre.O. And Tri.O. We would be grateful if you would always continue your hard work and thank you for such an emotional and wonderful performance. And, now, our assembly has ended. Please wait for your teachers instructions and you may leave.” Then everyone started to leave when they were dismissed by their teachers.

**~Timeskip to Recess Time~**

The 2 bands were proud of their performance at assembly and decided to book a room for lunchtime. This time, they wanted to do a collaboration with the two bands. They’d do one as 6 members. Then one as 2 groups. Then one as 3 pairs. And one Solo for each.  
As 6 they called themselves, ‘MYTHS’. They all loved Myths and Legends. Each member specialised in one or many myths from different countries. Zoe specialised in Korean Myths. Allicia specialised in British Myths. Emma specialised in Greek and Roman Myths. Neal specialised in Filipino Myths. Josh specialised in French Myths. Raymond specialised in Asian Myths. Also, each letter stood for something. M stood for ‘Mystery and Music’. Y stood for ‘Yin & Yang’. T stood for ‘Talent and Trust’. H stood for ‘Harmonise and Heroic’. S stood for ‘Special and Specialise or Specialist’.  
Then, as 3 they’d be ‘Tri.O’ and ‘Tre.O’. Tri.O for the 3 girls, Zoe, Allicia and Emma. Tre.O for the 3 boys, Neal, Josh and Raymond.  
Then as pairs they’d be the Musical Pair, Emma and Raymond, they called themselves ‘Mysterious Midnight’, also known as ‘MM’. Neal and Zoe, the Rapper Pair, they called themselves, ‘ZoZo Apollo’, also known as ‘ZA’. Josh and Allicia, the Singer Pair, they called themselves ‘Powerful Plasma’, also known as ‘PP’.  
Then, as Solos. Emma was Midnight Mystery Angel. Raymond was Midnight Mystery Prince. Neal was Rapping King. Zoe was Rapping Queen. Josh was Singing Shinigami. Allicia’s was Singing Goddess. They decided that they’d practice as pairs. So they booked 3 music rooms.  
Emma and Raymond were doing a duet, both singing and playing an instrument. Emma was going to be playing the piano and Raymond would play the acoustic guitar.  They practiced 3 songs, ‘I Yah by Boyfriend’, ‘Hello by Nu'est’ and ‘Expectation by Girls Day’. They practice each song 2–3 times.  
Zoe and Neal were going to rap together. As a rapping duet. They chose to do 3 songs, ‘Heartbreaker by G-Dragon’, ‘Crooked by G-Dragon’ and ‘Niliria’ by G-Dragon. They practiced each rap 3-4 times each and had a lot of fun practicing.  
Allicia and Josh were going to sing duets together. As a singing duet. They chose 3 songs to do, ‘A.D.T.O.Y by 2PM’, ‘Hyde by VIXX’ and ‘XOXO by EXO’. They had a fun time singing together and practicing it over and over again.  
 **~After Lunch~**  
When they exited the music rooms’ students and teachers would congratulate them. They were happy about the attention they were receiving from people but somehow… it felt….a little…. lonely. They never thought about the consequences when they announced themselves as a band. But, now they know, there’s nothing they can do to change it, but they were fine with it. They decided to make a channel for themselves. Emma created the Facebook Page called ‘M.Y.T.H.S’ along with a Youtube Channel, ‘M.Y.T.H.S’ and Twitter Account, ‘M.Y.T.H.S’, where all 6 of them could access it. They post videos everyone Sunday, with either as M.Y.T.H.S or Tri.O or Tre.O or M.M or Z.A or P.P.


	5. First Group Practice & Video

**_3 rd P.O.V_**

It was Sunday and everyone was coming to Emma’s house for their first video and practice session as M.Y.T.H.S.  Emma’s house was big enough for everyone to practice in. Her house had a big private music room where they could practice and record the songs, and without any distractions, well, most of the time. She had a family of boys only and only 3 females, her and her 2 aunts who were rarely home because of work. She had her 22 brothers, 11 older brothers and 11 younger brothers, 2 uncles and their wives (aunts). The group met up at Emma’s house, no matter how many times they’ve been there they never remember that Emma’s a rich girl because she doesn’t act like one.

[ ** _mansion-with-a-pool_**](http://www.interiortub.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/mansion-with-a-pool.jpeg)

   
Her house was a mansion with a swimming pool in the front yard.  
[ ** _MUSIC%20ROOM%201_**](http://surveys4software.webs.com/MUSIC%20ROOM%201.jpg)

Her music room had just about every type of instrument in there. They practice 5 songs in total. They practiced ‘Break Down by Super Junior M’, ‘XOXO by EXO’, ‘1-4-3 by Henry’, ‘Janus by Boyfriend’ and ‘Hyde by VIXX’. They practiced for hours until Emma’s 2 uncles interrupted them, “Do you kids want anything to eat?” Asked Emma’s older twin uncle, Yuuta. “Yeah, can we have some water please uncle?” Emma asked. “Sure, anything else? Do you want something to eat?” Emma’s younger twin uncle asked, Yuuma. “Yeah, can we have some hot food?” “Okay. Anything else?” “No thanks Uncle Yuuta and Uncle Yuuma. I think that’ll be enough.” “Okay, the food will be done in 30 minutes.” “Okay thanks.” And her uncle left to make the food and leave the group on peace.  
“Okay let’s go over Danger again.” Zoe said, everyone nod and Emma and Raymond started to play their instruments. Emma on the guitar and Raymond on the bass, they had a microphone in front of them for them to sings as well. Everyone else stood infront of a microphone.

Emma - Ryeowook + Henry, Raymond - Zhoumi + Sungmin, Allicia - Donghae, Josh - Kyuhyun, Zoe - Siwon, Neal - Eunhyuk

  


 **[Henry]** Zhe bu xiang shi wo  
Wan quan leng jing bu lai  
Lu ren dou kan chuan  
Dui ni wo you zhong te bie qi dai  
 **[Donghae]** Shi kong le zen me ban  
Kuai yao li bu kai  
 **[Eunhyuk]** Yeah hua ti dou shi fen pu tong  
Wei he xin tiao yi chang xiong yong  
Yi ju yi dong  
Zai ni mian qian quan bei qing song kan tou  
 **[Kyuhyun]** Yin wei wo mi shi zai ni yan shen de hai  
 **[All]** Wu zhuang de xin zang wei ni break down  
Sheng xia chi luo de gao bai mei fang bei de ai  
 **[Zhou Mi]** Fen bu gu shen yao yong gan dang kai liu yan de zi dan  
So baby let’s go go go go go  
 **[All]** Leng ku de mian ju wei ni break down ( **[Henry]** down)  
Suo you biao qin dou tou lu dui ni de cong bai  
 **[Siwon]** Shang le ye bu hou hui gan kai  
 **[Donghae]** Zhi ke wang ni de yi lai  
 **[All]** So baby let’s go go go go go  
 **[Ryeowook]** Yan lu shang xie xia kui jia pin ming pao de geng kuai  
Gen shang ni bao hu zhe ni bu bei shang hai  
 **[Zhou Mi]** Jiu suan shang hen lei lei wo ye dou bu guan wei ni  
 **[Donghae]** Oh yeah oh yeah  
 **[Sungmin]** Ni ye xu jue de tai feng kuang ( **[Henry]** Yeah you can call me crazy)  
 **[Sungmin]** Qi shi wo ye zhe yang xiang ( **[Eunhyuk]** Dan wu fa ting zhi ai ni)  
 **[Donghae]** Ai xiang yi duan hui zhong du xuan lu  
 **[All]** Wu zhuang de xin zang wei ni break down  
Sheng xia chi luo de gao bai mei fang bei de ai  
 **[Kyuhyun]** Fen bu gu shen yao yong gan dang kai liu yan de zi dan  
 **[All]** So baby let’s go go go go go  
 **[All]** Leng ku de mian ju wei ni break down  
Suo you biao qin dou tou lu dui ni de cong bai  
 **[Siwon]** Shang le ye bu hou hui gan kai  
 **[Donghae]** Zhi ke wang ni de yi lai  
 **[All]** So baby let’s go go go go go  
 **[Ryeowook]** Xiang kuai yao zhao hui zi ji que you shi bai  
Ni you breaking me down breaking me down  
 **[Zhou Mi]** Duo shao ci yi jing zou yuan you zai hui lai  
Ai zong breaking me down breaking me down  
(Dance break)  
 **[Kyuhyun]** Wu zhuang de xin zang wei ni break down  
Sheng xia chi luo de gao bai mei fang bei de ai  
 **[Henry]** Fen bu gu shen yao yong gan dang kai liu yan de zi dan  
So baby let’s **[All]** go go go go go  
 **[Kyuhyun]** Leng ku de mian ju wei ni break down  
Suo you biao qin dou tou lu dui ni de cong bai  
 **[Siwon]** Shang le ye bu hou hui gan kai  
 **[All]** Zhi ke wang ni de yi lai  
So baby let’s go go go go go  
 **[Henry]** Tui lu yi jing quan bu de break down  
 **[Zhou Mi]** Hua cheng fei xu yi ban de break down  
 **[Donghae]** Ai ni rang wo che di de break down  
 

“That was great everyone! Considering this is our first time as M.Y.T.H.S!” Allicia exclaimed. “Totally.” Josh agreed. “The next song is XOXO by EXO.” Zoe said. “Which version? Korean or Chinese or English?” Raymond asked. “Uh…How about all three. English first, then Korean and finally Chinese.” Neal said. “Eh?! Are you serious?!” Emma exclaimed. “Yup!” Allicia said. “Hidoi, that’s so many time Raymond and I have to play the same song over and over again. Then we all have to sing in 3 different languages.” Emma whined. “Stop whining Emma, you don’t want me to call them, do you?” Raymond threatened, and Emma visibly froze. “O-Okay. Let’s practice.” “As always, Raymond’s the only one who can scare Emma.” Neal said. “Fuck off!” Emma exclaimed angrily and embarrassed. “Emma! Language!” Zoe exclaimed. “Whatever.” “Is that how you speak to your elders?!” Josh mocked. “Guys, stop bugging my sister before she explodes and kills you all.” Said a voice, they turned to see Yuu, Emma’s eldest brother. “Shut up Yuu!” “Is this how you say thank you to your older brother now is it, Emma?” Tsubasa said, walking in followed about 20+other boys all at different ages… “Why are all of you coming in?” Emma asked. “Eh, we were bored and we heard you guys practicing so we wanted to come in and see.” Tạmama said. “Now, now, boys. Don’t disturb your sister and her friends. You don’t want to get flipped by her again now do you? Last time she did it you couldn’t move for 2 weeks.” Said Uncle Yuuta. And the boys faces paled and they all ran out the room. “Thanks Uncle.” “No problem, here’s the food.” And there was a table full of refreshments. “Thanks!” Yuuma nod and left. They all went and grabbed something to eat.

 

 ** _~After 10 minutes~_**

   
“Okay, English first, then Korean then Chinese.” Zoe said. Everyone got in their places, Emma and Raymond nod and started playing.  
   
They then started singing, playing instruments and rapping ‘XOXO by EXO’ in English. 

Emma - Lay + Sehun, Raymond - Xiumin + Suho, Zoe - Tao + Kai, Neal - Kris + Chanyeol, Allicia - Luhan + Baekhyun, Josh - Chen + D.O

  
  
(imagine girls and boys)

XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah

An X is kiss for a soft kiss  
An O is for a circled hug  
Maybe you already know

Day by day, I secretly wrote you a letter  
And that’s what I wrote at the end  
Although I’ve never given it to you

How are you these days? Anything special?  
Only those typical words pass through my head  
Actually, my heart is deep, deeper than the sea  
The words that I really want to say is be with me

When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)  
I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)  
I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO  
As much as I was nervous and earnest (that much)  
My lips almost touch yours (that kiss)  
I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E

When you’re with me, you seem so comfortable  
You keep playing jokes on me  
Every time you smile your white smile

Is your heart a yes or no?  
Give me a sign, X or O  
It’s no fun to wait

Should I take courage and tell you?  
My ugly handwriting, this embarrassing letter  
These four words are not enough  
Like a man, I’ll show you through my actions

When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)  
I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)  
I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO  
As much as I was nervous and earnest (that much)  
My lips almost touch yours (that kiss)  
I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO

I want you, XO, I only have you  
I only have you, I only have you  
For you XO, accept me  
Accept me, accept me

You’re dazzling, you’re in front of me  
The moon shines in your half-closed and lovable eyes  
I want to tell you that this is the beginning like whoa, let’s go

Baby every night  
When I fall asleep as I think of you (in my dreams)  
I open my arms and into my warm (embrace)  
I XOXO you, hold you in my arms XOXO  
As much as I was nervous and earnest (that much)  
My lips almost touch yours (that kiss)  
I XOXO you, every day in my dreams XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E (yeah baby oh!~)  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E (XOXO! XO oh~)  
Yeah baby, oh XOXO oh us together, oh yeah  
 

Then they started singing, playing instruments and rapping in Korean for ‘XOXO – EXO K’ in Korean.

  
  
(imagine girls and boys)  
   
XOXO XOXO XOXO yeah

Salmyeosi immatchun X neun kiss  
Donggeurake aneun O neun hug  
Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh

Haruharu mollae sseun pyeonji  
Geureoke kkeuteumage jeogeotji  
Geuraebwatja jun jeok eobtjiman ah~

Geurae yosae neon eottae byeoril eobseosseo  
Cham ppeonhan maldeulman meorissogeul seuchyeo  
Sasil nae mameun gipeo deeper than the sea  
Kkok hago sipdeon mal geugeon be with me

Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E

Nawa isseul ttae neon pyeonanhae  
Sido ttaedo eobsi jangnanhae  
Hayan useum useul ttaemada ah~

Geureon ne maeumeun yes or no  
Naege saineul jwo x or o  
Jaemieobseo gidarineun geon yeah

Han beon yonggi nae jeonhaejwoya halji  
Tubakhan songeulssi bukkeureoun pyeonji  
I ne geuljaro malhagin manhi bujokhae  
Namjadapge haengdongeul boilge

Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Neoreul wonhae xo naegen ojik neo  
Naegen ojik neo nae naegen ojik neo  
Neoreul wihan xo nareul badajwo  
Nareul badajwo na nareul badajwo

Nuni busyeo nae ape banjjeum gamgin  
Sarangseureon ne nuneul bichun dallim  
Malhaejullae kkok ige sijagirago like whoa, let’s go

Baby every night  
Saenggakhada jamdeulmyeon (nae kkumsok)  
Pareul beollyeo ttatteutan (nae pumsok)  
Neoreul XOXO pume ana XOXO  
Jomajoma ganjeolhan (geumankeum)  
Nege daheul deutan (geu immatchum)  
Neoreul XOXO maeil kkume XOXO

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E (yeah baby oh!~)  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E (XOXO! XO oh~)  
Yeah baby, oh~ XOXO oh~ duriseo, oh yeah~  
 

They then started singing and playing their instruments and rapping ‘XOXO – EXO M’ in Chinese.

  
  
(imagine girls and boys)

XOXO XOXO XOXO Yeah  
Qing qing wen zhe ni de X jiao Kiss  
Jin jin yong bao ni de O jiao Hug  
Xiang shou de hua huo xu ni dong ba  
Yi tian yi feng xie xia de zhen xin  
Yin cang zai zui hou yi ju de ai yi  
Que ji bu dao ni xin de ju li Ah~  
Zui jin ni hao ma  
Duo muo ping fan de wen da  
Wei he nao hai pan ju  
Dou shi pu tong hua ti  
Wo de xin shen sui shen mi  
Deeper than the sea  
 Xiang dui ni suo zhe yi ju Be with me  
Ji shi shen xian zai meng li (zai meng li)  
Wen rou zhang kai shuang bi (wi huai li)  
Quan xin XOXO yong bao zhe ni XOXO  
Yue lai yue ji de hu xi (ji dong de XO)  
Fang fu shen shou ke ji (qin wen zhe ni)  
Baby, XOXO mei ge meng li XOXO  
Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E  
Zai wo zhen bian kuai le xiang jing dian  
Chu dong zhe ni xing fu de nuan yi  
Ni yi wei xiao jiu rang wo hun mi Ah~  
Jian dan de shi fei ti yes or no  
Zhi yao ni gao su wo X or O  
Bie zai deng hou wu wei de cuo tuo Yeah  
Shi fou gai gu qi yong qi xiang ni tou di  
Xiang xie zhe mi ma yu wu lun ci de xin  
Zhe qu qu ji ge zi lu huo ni bing bu rong yi  
Dan wo you nan ren gai you de yi li  
Ji shi shen xian zai meng li (zai meng li)  
Wen rou zhang kai shuang bi (wo hua li)  
Quan xin XOXO yong bao zhe ni XOXO  
Yue lai yue ji de hu xi (ji dong de XO)  
Fang fu shen shou ke ji (qin wen zhe ni)  
Baby, XOXO mei ge meng li XOXO (XO)  
Xiang nian ni de XO wo wei yi de ni  
Wo wei yi de ni wo wo wei yi de ni (oh)  
Wei le ni de XO qing ni jie shou wo  
Qing ni jie shou wo  
Qing qing ni jie shou wo (hoo)  
Wu bi yao yan ni chu xian  
Zai wo mian qian  
Yan li yue chen tuo chu ni de jiao jie  
Zhao liang zhe wo dui wo shou ni wei wo zhao mo  
Like whoa, let’s go  
(Baby every night)  
Ji shi shen xian zai meng (zai meng li)  
Wen rou zhang kai shuang bi (wo huai li)  
Quan xin XOXO yong bao zhe ni XOXO  
Yue lai yue ji de hu xi (ji dong de XO)  
Fang fu shen shou ke ji (qin wen zhe ni)  
Baby, XOXO mei ge meng li XOXO (XO)  
Give me XOXO L.O.V.E (Yeah baby, Oh~)  
You’re my XOXO L.O.V.E (XOXO! XO Oh~  
 

“That was great, now we’ll sing and rap 1-4-3 by Henry.” Zoe said. Everyone nod, Emma and Raymond started the song when they hit the first note for the song.

(imagine girls and boys)

Seoro hamkkeil ttaemyeon nunbitman bwado ara ara ara (uh-uh-)  
Jibeuro doraomyeon mworago halji molla molla molla  
Ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri  
Ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munjadeuri  
Sajeoneul pyeolchigo hanassik want to know want to know i don’t know  
   
I’m sending 1-4-3 geuljaron ajik jeondari an dwae woah oh oh  
Sending 1-4-3 dansunhan sutjanoriga anya woah oh oh  
I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji  
Dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3  
   
Du-du-dugeungeoryeo mal hanmadiedo deo-deo-deodeum mworae mwo-mworae  
Jakku teullineun naega meosiga eobseo dapdaphae nae mam arajwo arajwo  
Ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri  
Ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munjadeuri  
Sajeoneul pyeolchigo hanassik want to know want to know i don’t know  
   
I’m sending 1-4-3 geuljaron ajik jeondari an dwae woah oh oh  
Sending 1-4-3 dansunhan sutjanoriga anya woah oh oh  
I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji  
Dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3  
   
Nae mam jeondal andoeji kkeuchi eomneun museong yeonghwa  
Eotteoke Who What When or Where gyesok banbokdoeneun deurama  
Mareul anhaedo urin seoroui saineul mitji  
Cuz your 1-4-3 is my 4-8-6 Saying I love you are u gonna love me?  
   
I’m sending 1-4-3 nae mameul jeondalhal suga eobseo woah oh oh  
Sending 1-4-3 dansunhan sutjanoriga anya woah oh oh  
I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6  
Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji  
Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji  
Dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3  
(Everyone) Woah- 1-4-3 woah- 1-4-3 yey-yey-yeah  
Dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3  
   
Great Job! Now let’s do ‘Janus by Boyfriend’.” Zoe said. Everyone agreed and Emma and Raymond once again started the song off.  
Emma = Youngmin, Raymond – Jeongmin, Zoe – Minwoo, Neal – Kwangmin, Donghyun – Allicia, Hyunseong – Josh, 

  
  
(imagine girls and boys)

Jigeum utgo itjiman aesso chamgo isseo nan  
Tteollineun nae du soneul Himkkeot japgo isseo nan  
Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare  
Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan  
Tteollideon jageun eokkaega geu jageun ipsuri  
Mianhae nae apeso jujeo anneun neo  
Tteugeopdeon nareul samkigo n inunmul humchimyeo  
Mianhae on himeul dahae anneun na  
   
(Everyone) Neoui eokkae neomeo baetneun hansum neoui eokkae neomeo chaoneun nunmul  
Geuheon naman aneun siseone namginda  
Kkeutkkaji neoui gieog ane salgo sipgo neoui gieog ane utgoman sipeo  
Babocheoreom geujeo neoege utneunda  
You’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah) you’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah)  
Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo  
Geu aega daechyeo na ttaeme daechyeo geureoni chango tto chamaya hae  
   
(Rap) naega wae naega wae naega war na ttaeme ureo  
Neon hangsang balke useo wae ureo  
Ijeo nan da teolgo pyeonhage tteona  
Mot mitni ne balmok japgo sipji ana  
   
Naui gaseum gipi ttwineun simjang naui gaseum gipi jabadun miryeon  
Geugeon naman aneun mameuro mutneunda  
Kkeutkkaji neoui useummaneul bogo sipgo  
Neoui useummaneun jikigo sipeo  
Eojecheoreom geujeo naege useojwo  
   
(Everyone) You’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah) you’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah)  
Yeogi nae simjang nae simjang soge  
Nae sogeul gamchwo neol wihae gamchwo nareul dajapgo tto jabaya hae  
   
(Rap) neomani nae juinigo wonhamyeon nareul tteonal su itgo  
Gikkeoi neoreul bonae neol wihae naneun neol bonae  
   
(Everyone) You’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah) you’re not a bad girl (yeah yeah)  
Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo  
Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae  
Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan  
Tteollineun nae du soneul Himkkeot japgeo isseo nan  
Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwenchantaneun nae mare  
Deung dwieso nunmureul modu ssotgo issoe nan  
   
 “Great! Now our last song, ‘Voodoo Doll by VIXX’. Then we’ll finally record everything and post it up.” Neal said everyone agreed happily and practiced their last song, and Emma and Raymond played their instruments according to Voodoo Doll.

  
  
(imagine girls and boys)

 **[Ken]** Nareul bulleo nega mami apeul ttae  
Naegeman teoreonwa nugul wonhaneunde  
 **[Leo]** Siganeul dollyeojulkka maeumeul gatda julkka  
 **[Hongbin]** Ijeul su eobseul ttaen gajyeoya hajanha  
 **[N]** Nareul mitgo ttara haebwa geuneun naege doraonda  
 **[Hyuk]** Siganeun neoui pyeon neon geunyang gidaryeora  
 **[Hongbin]** Geuga neol ullin mankeun naega da ullyeojulge  
 **[N]** Jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira  
 **[Ken]** Gajil su eopdamyeon geunyang neol wihae salgesseo  
 **[N]** Eolmadeunji neoramyeon dachil junbiga dwaeisseo  
 **[Leo]** Ijebuteo jal bwa naega mwol haneunji  
Neoramyeon han mom akkapji anheun na  
 **[Ken]** Ireumman dae nugudeun naega da deryeo ol geoya  
 **[N]** Jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira  
 **[Ken]** Angil su eopdamyeon nal barpgo ireoseo  
Nugudo hamburo neol mot daehage  
 **[Leo]** Eotteohan iyura haedo neon naega pillyohada  
 **[Hongbin]** Neol wihae ssauneun inhyeongi dwae jul na  
 **[N]** Apeun nuneul jilkkeun gamgo neoreul wihae dallyeo ganda  
 **[Leo]** Jebal nareul tteonajiman mara  
 **[Ken]** Nega wonhaneun geon da gajyeoda julge  
 **[N]** Jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira  
 **[Ken]** Manggajinda haedo neoui sonkkeuteseoramyeon  
 **[N]** On sesangui nunmureul da heullil naega yeogisseo  
 **[Leo]** Ijebuteo jal bwa naega mwol haneunji  
Neoramyeon han mom akkapji anheun na  
 **[Ken]** Ireumman dae nugudeun naega da deryeo ol geoya  
 **[N]** Jjaekkak jjaekkak da irwojirira  
 **[Ravi]** Should I go should I stay  
Nobody knows (woo~)  
Should I go should I stay  
Nobody knows (woo~)  
Yeah jiogui muneul yeoreora  
Geunyeoreul nunmul heullige mandeun  
Joeina pi nunmul heullyeora  
Bulleora jeojuui norae ne  
Naemyeone gamchun bunnodeureul malhae bwa  
Nae yuksini neol wihan jemuri dwae  
Ne haengboge nareul bachil ge  
 **[Ken]** Utneun neoui eolgul hanbeonimyeon jokhae  
Naega daesin da hae nega baraneun geotdeul  
 **[Leo]** Nae nameun sigandeuri jureodeundaedo  
 **[Ken]** Nuga dwaetdeun jal bwa geunyeol ulliji ma  
Deo isang irheul mueotdo eomneun na  
 **[Leo]** Geu nugudo moreuneun nae gaseumsogui seulpeumeun  
[ **Hyuk]** Jjaekkak jjaekkak da sarajirira  
 **[Ravi]** Should I go should I stay  
Nobody knows (woo~)  
Should I go should I stay  
( **[Ken]** Should I go should I stay)  
 **[Ravi]** Nobody knows (woo~)  
 **[Hongbin]** Da irwojirira

 “AWESOME!! We finished every song!” Emma and Raymond exclaimed in sync. “Yeah, now we’re going to take a 30 minute break and then record. Then Emma will edit it and post it onto the M.Y.T.H.S Facebook Page, Twitter and Youtube Accounts.” Allicia said. “Okay.” Everyone agreed and they all went and grabbed something to eat and drink.

 ** _~30 minutes later~_**

“Okay, everyone’s re-energized right?” Josh asked. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Neal answered. “Okay, let’s record this.” Raymond said and everyone agreed. Emma got all the cameras out. “Hi everyone. We’re M.Y.T.H.S. As 6 we called ourselves, ‘MYTHS’. We all loved Myths and Legends. Each member specialised in one or many myths from different countries.

Zoe specialised in Korean Myths.  
Allicia specialised in Britain Myths.  
Emma specialised in Greek and Roman Myths.  
Neal specialised in Filipino Myths.  
I specialised in French Myths.  
Raymond specialised in Asian Myths.  
Also, each letter stood for something.  
M stood for ‘Mystery and Music’.  
Y stood for ‘Yin & Yang’.  
T stood for ‘Talent and Trust’.  
H stood for ‘Harmonise and Heroic’.  
S stood for ‘Special and Specialise or Specialist’.” Josh said.   
   
“Then, as 3 we’d be ‘Tri.O’ and ‘Tre.O’. Tri.O is us three girls. Tre.O is them three boys.” Allicia said.  
   
 “Then as pairs there’d be the Musical Pair, Emma and Raymond, they call themselves ‘Mysterious Midnight’, also known as ‘M.M’.  
Neal and Zoe, the Rapper Pair, they’d called themselves, ‘Zozo Apollo’, also known as ‘Z.A’.  
Allicia and I, Josh, the Singer Pair, we called ourselves ‘Powerful Plasma’ also known as ‘P.P’.” Neal said.  
   
 “We also sing Solo’s, we have Types and Roles too.  
I’m Emma, the Maknae, Main Instrumentalist, Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist and Lead Rapper. I’m the Mysterious Musical Type.”  
Zoe, Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Vocalist and Face of the Group. She’s the Visual Older Sister Type.  
Allicia, Main Singer, Lead Rapper and Lead Rapper. She’s the Hyper Energetic Type.”  
Emma said.  
   
“I’m Raymond, Main Instrumentalist, Main Dancer, Maknae, Lead Rapper and Lead Singer. I’m the Mysterious Bad Boy Type.  
Neal, Main Rapper, Main Dancer, Lead Singer, Leader and Face of the Group. He’s the Visual Older Brother Type.  
Then, Josh, Main Vocal, Lead Dancer, Middle Brother, Lead Rapper. He’s the Wild Type. We’re Tre.O.” Raymond said.  
“Then, we have Solos. Emma is Midnight Mystery Angel.” Raymond said.  
   
“Raymond is Midnight Mystery Prince.” Emma said.  
“Neal is Rapping King.” Zoe said.  
“Zoe is Rapping Queen.” Neal said.  
“Josh is Singing Shinigami.” Allicia said.  
 “Allicia’s is Singing Goddess.” Said Josh.  
 “We’re extremely protective of each other. The boys are the male version of the girls. The girls are the female versions of the boys. Emma is Raymond’s counter-part and Raymond is Emma’s counter-part. Neal is my counter-part and I’m is Neal’s counterpart. Josh is Allicia’s counter-part and Allicia is Josh’s counter-part.” Zoe said. “But, today, we’re going to show you 6 cover off K-pop songs. ‘Danger by BTS’, ‘XOXO by EXO’, ‘1-4-3 by Henry’, ‘Janus by Boyfriend’ and ‘Eternity by VIXX’. But, when we do XOXO by EXO, it’s going to be in Chinese, Korean and English Version.” Neal said. “Okay, let’s do this.” Josh said.  
   
Emma and Raymond started Danger by BTS first. And everything went smoothly like it did during practice.  
Then XOXO by EXO started, English first, then Korean and lastly Chinese.  
Then 1-4-3 by Henry began, they all sang in Korean.  
Then Janus by Boyfriend started.  
Then the last song, Eternity by VIXX.  
   
“Thanks for listening to us!” Everyone said “Don’t forget to subscribe!” Raymond shouted. “Thumbs up if you liked it!” Emma said. “Shared this video if you liked this!” Zoe said. “We hoped you enjoyed this video even though it’s a bit long.” Neal said. “We also do requests. So tell us if there’s any song you want us to sing!” Allicia said. “Also, if you want to hear one specific person, duo or group you want to hear leave it in the comments in below.” Josh said and the video finished. “That was great, now let’s go to my room and we can all relax while I’ll post up the video and edit some parts.” Emma said as she took down the cameras. Everyone agreed and walked to Emma’s room.

  
[ ** _bedroom-idea-swimming-pool-interior_**](http://www.luxuryhomes.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/bedroom-idea-swimming-pool-interior.jpeg)  
 

Everyone changed into their bathing suit they bought. Allicia changed into a pink one-piece swimsuit with a beach skirt on to cover. Zoe changed into a blue swimsuit with a mixture of blues on it while wearing a blue beach cover on.

  
[ ** _www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=167730763_**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=167730763)  
 

Raymond, Josh and Neal just changed into swimming trunks. Neal had the Dark blue one, Raymond had the Black one and Josh had the Grey Blue one.

  
[ ** _www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=167731163_**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=167731163)  
 

Everyone then jumped into the pool while Emma, she just sat on her bed editing the video, she had the speakers bursting music out while all the others were playing in the pool. After 30 minutes of editing she finally posted it on Facebook, Youtube and Twitter, but she also posted on SM Entertainment Auditions, YG Entertainment Audition, JYP Entertainment Audition, Mnet Entertainment Audition, Pledis Entertainment Audtion, Woolim Entertainment Audition, Loen Entertainment Audition, Jellyfish Entertainment Audition and Big Hit Entertainment Audition, of course, she did it on an accident, but the consequence from what she did was going to be amazing. “EMMA! Come in and join us!” Raymond shouted. “Sure, give me a sec!” Emma shouted back, grabbed her swimsuit and ran to her bathroom to get changed.

She jumped into the pool and played around in the pool with her friends for around 2 hours, it was getting late, “We have school tomorrow, and it’s getting late, you guys can stay over, because, apparently my uncles already called your parents and they dropped of your uniform and clothes an hour ago, you guys can stay in the spare rooms, or we can have a sleep over in my room.” Emma said. “Sure, we don’t mind, let’s have a sleepover.” Zoe said. “Sure, girls can get changed in my bathroom and guys you can change in my bedroom, tell us when you’re finish so we can get out.” Emma said. “Okay.” Replied the boys. Then, there was a knock at the door, “Come in!” the door peaked open, and it was Nelson and George, “Noona! You can go get Hyung’s and Noona’s clothes from downstairs now!” They said. “Okay, gomawo, Nelson, George.” Emma said. “Stay up here with Allicia noona and Zoe noona. Keep Raymond hyung, Neal hyung and Josh hyung, company.” She said. And she stood up and Nelson and George ran inside and sat on Allicia and Zoe’s laps. Emma then walked out the room and walked downstairs and saw 5 bags with clothes and toiletries inside.  Emma walked back upstairs, gave everyone their clothes, Nelson and George gave their noona a kiss on the cheek and ran back downstairs. The girls got changed in the bathroom and the guys got changed in the bedroom, when they all finished changing they said. “We’ve finished, you can come out now!” Shouted Neal, the girls then walked out in the PJ’s and the boys were in theirs. It was 7pm.  
“Girls! Boys! Come down for dinner now!” Shouted Uncle Kenny. “Okay!” and they ran downstairs, they had steak with mash potato with fries. “Yum. Thanks Uncle Kenny! Thanks Uncle Daniel!” Said everyone. Emma’s family, her and Raymond all had their either rare and Emma’s friend all had their medium rare. “This is so good!” Allicia said. “Thank you.” Replied Emma’s uncles. “How do you eat it rare? Isn’t it a bit too bloody?” Josh asked. “Huh? It’s not bloody. I actually like mine 80 – 90% rare, but they won’t let me because there are guests here.” Emma said. “8-80 – 9-90% rare?” Neal stuttered. “Yeah, all of us, even Nelson and George, but there are guests and you’d all be too gross out with the blood so we had it at 75% rare.” Vang said. “W-What?” Zoe stuttered. “Instead of questioning us, why don’t you question Raymond, he’s eating the same as us, he also eats just as rare as we do.” Ethan said, annoyed. “What?!” Asked the 4. “What? Oh, didn’t you know? I come over here often and so now I eat my steak quite rare.” Raymond said. “What?” the 4 asked again. “Raymond hyung comes over to our house often and because of that he eats the food we eat and he has our taste.” Fred said. “What? Really?” the 4 asked again. “Why do you come here often?” Allicia asked. “Uh, because,” and then Raymond started to stutter. “Should we tell them?” Emma asked. Raymond. “I don’t know, but they deserve to know.” Raymond answered. “Let’s just tell them, it’ll come out sooner or later.” Emma said. “Okay. Guys, the truth is……is that…….we’ve been…….having study sessions on learning languages, art and music privately here and we didn’t tell you guys because, we didn’t want people to know and that I’ve began to stay overnight because our study sessions go on for hours and that’s why you see us walking to school a lot.” Raymond said, stopping a lot. “Phew, really? That’s it?” Neal asked. “Yeah, what else did you think?” Emma asked. “When Raymond kept stopping we thought that you guys were dating without telling us.” Zoe said. “Huh? What are you saying?” Raymond asked. “There’s no way we’d be dating.” Emma confirmed. “He/ She’s like a Sister/ Brother to me.” They said in sync. “We know, but just the way you were saying that made it seem like you were dating in secret.” Josh said. “Huh? Really?” The 2 asked looking at each other. “Yeah.” Everyone said. “Oh well.” The 2 said. Then after dinner they went up to Emma’s room and messed around in there then at 9pm they all got out futons and fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. The Beginning of the Journey

  
**_ ~The Next Day _ ** _ ~ _   


**_3 rd P.O.V_**  
It was the morning, on a Monday, all 6 of them woke up at 6am and all took turns in the bathroom, first Raymond, second Josh, third Neal, fourth Emma, fifth Allicia and last Zoe.  
[ ** _Fantastic-Vampire-Knight-Boys-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-vampire-knight-31820512-500-500_**](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/31800000/Fantastic-Vampire-Knight-Boys-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-vampire-knight-31820512-500-500.jpg) \- Black Uniform (M)  
[ ** _new-Vampire-Knight-Kuran-Kaname-Night-Class-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-customize_**](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1235927447_1/new-Vampire-Knight-Kuran-Kaname-Night-Class-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-customize.jpg) \- White Uniform (M)  
[ ** _vampire-knight-day-class-girl-kurosu-yuuki-cosplay-costume-1_**](http://cosplaysky.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x1200/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/a/vampire-knight-day-class-girl-kurosu-yuuki-cosplay-costume-1.jpg) \- Black Uniform - (F)  
[ ** _file_959_15_**](http://www.ezcosplay.com/media/catalog/product/f/i/file_959_15.jpg) \- White Uniform (F)  
Imagine a grey coloured uniform Female and Male [**_2560x1440-gray-solid-color-background_**](http://www.solidbackgrounds.com/images/2560x1440/2560x1440-gray-solid-color-background.jpg)(Color)  
           
The girls and boys wore their uniform. The school had the uniform in 3 colors, Black, Grey and White. Emma and Raymond had the Black uniform. Allicia and Josh had the White uniform. Zoe and Neal had the Grey uniform. The girls were a black/ white/ grey skirt with a black/ white/ grey shirt and a black/ white/ grey blazer shirt that has a red ribbon on the front that had either black or white outline on their uniforms. The boys had long black/ white/ grey pants with a black/ white/ grey shirt inside with a black/ white/ grey blazer with a red tie and either white or black outline. They all wore black schools shoes and the girls would tie their hair up with a red ribbon and the year 10 seniors would had a white and red arm band on.  
The 6 of them then ran downstairs and there was breakfast waiting for them at the table, there was 2 eggs with toast and bacon with a glass of either milk or orange juice. “Yummy.” They chorused and raced to the table and ate their breakfast, within 15 minutes everything was gone. “It’s 8 now, we should get to school.” Zoe said. “Okay, take the car or we’ll skate there?” Allicia asked. “Let’s skate. It’s been a while since the 6 of us can go to school together.” Josh said. “Sure.” Emma said, she grabbed everyone’s skates, skateboard and scooter.  
Emma and Raymond had the Skates.  
[ ** _seba_F22_**](http://www.baysideblades.com.au/inline_skates_dt/inline_skates/Seba/seba_F22.jpg) \- Black  
[ ** _children-s-adjustable-ice-skate-in-line-skating_**](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_342124532_00-1.0x0/children-s-adjustable-ice-skate-in-line-skating.jpg) \- Blue  
   
Allicia and Josh had the scooters.  
[ ** _Scooter-1_**](http://www.fullissue.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Scooter-1.jpg) \- Blue  
[ ** _A_Product_Blue-1_**](http://www.1ofakindbuys.com/products/tfholding/razor/A_Product_Blue-1.jpg) \- Blue  
   
Zoe and Neal had the skateboards.  
[ ** _hypevoyeur.wordpress.com/tag/skateboard/page/2/ &h=345&am..._**](https://hypevoyeur.wordpress.com/tag/skateboard/page/2/&h=345&w=496&tbnid=tjJCZmpJWg7FEM:&docid=KwUx1D6iNYsQ-M&ei=09e2VZOODIW8mAX4qY3oAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCkQMygOMA5qFQoTCNPD6bXT_MYCFQUepgod-FQDLQ) – 1st and 2nd  
  
“Okay! Let’s Go!” Neal shouted and everyone raced out the house, the gates opened automatically and closed automatically. After 20 minutes of racing everyone made it to school in a pant. “That *pant* was *pant* exhausting *pant*.” Allicia said through her breaths. “But fun!” Raymond shouted. “True.” They all agreed. Then were was a scream making all of them shocked. “W-What was that?” Zoe asked. They looked up and saw fangirls and fanboys all running towards them, they were either the students of the school or students from other schools or complete outsiders, their eyes widen and all took off skating, even though they knew they weren’t allowed to skate in the school, they thought that this could be an exception. They skated as far as they could away from the crowd of fans, there were so many students watching them as they skated away. Finally when they were away from the crowd of students, they were pulled into a gap by a group of people, they people that helped them blocked their mouths so they wouldn’t make a sound and they fans ran right past them, the 6 broke free and looked at their saviours, it was their group of friends, Janna, Larra, Derek, Eric, Eric and Jack.  
[ ** _thatgirlkristine28.tumblr.com/ &h=450&w=600&tbnid..._**](http://thatgirlkristine28.tumblr.com/&h=450&w=600&tbnid=ZVduXXsrKg1bLM:&docid=XXjnIipwaAf5LM&ei=ttq2Vc7ZNsTcmAXF-qmACw&tbm=isch&ved=0CCUQMygKMApqFQoTCM6MxZbW_MYCFUQupgodRX0KsA)  
   
[ ** _blonde_hair_and_blue_eyes_anime_girl_i6_large_by_bananabruh-d609glw_**](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/092/b/7/blonde_hair_and_blue_eyes_anime_girl_i6_large_by_bananabruh-d609glw.jpg)  
  
[ ** _Pp_apollon_**](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140103141217/kamigami-no-asobi/images/3/37/Pp_apollon.png)  
  
[ ** _vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/amnesia-series/images/2/2c/Toma..._**](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/amnesia-series/images/2/2c/Toma_Visual_Novel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130201000626)  
  
[ ** _pinterest.com/gemmygirl10/anime-pictures/ &h=350&w=22..._**](https://www.pinterest.com/gemmygirl10/anime-pictures/&h=350&w=225&tbnid=ZwjGuS3iHFKRAM:&docid=eIBEGhLYGD43fM&ei=nt62VbmXCYKwmAWpoqmADA&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygCMAJqFQoTCLnegvPZ_MYCFQIYpgodKVEKwA)   
  
[ ** _Picture69_**](http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/750f56f0e0db817faa6f1faf29ca2b19/http:/i279.photobucket.com/albums/kk153/Bleeding_Torn_Heart/Anime%20Males/Picture69.jpg)   
   
(Left –Right Top Row – Janna Balajadia and Larra Galvan.) (Left – Right Bottom Row – Derek Knight, Eric Thang, Jack Archer and Eric Lee.)  
   
“Thanks so much you guys.” Emma said. “No prob. Just I didn’t think that you’d get this popular, when we got to school we saw how many people were watching your video we knew this’ll happen so…Here we are.” Janna said. “How are we supposed to get to class with all these people chasing us?” Allicia asked. “I thought this would happen so I bought some wigs and contacts that you guys could use and take them off later.” Larra said. “Thank you so much. We owe you guys.” Neal said. “No kidding, we’ve been waiting for you guys for about 20 minutes now and it’s been freezing.” Derek said. “Oh, sorry.” They said in sync while sweatdropping. “Here, put on the wigs.” Janna said. Emma had a long black wig and blue contacts. Allicia got a short brown wig with brown contacts. Zoe got a medium length blonde wig with green contacts. “Um, what about my birth marks? They’re easily recognized.” Emma stated. And then, there was silence. “I did not think about that.” Larra said. Then a lightbulb clicked on Zoe’s head. “I got it! Who here has make-up with them?” Zoe asked. “I’ve got some. Why?” Janna asked. “We could cover them up or blend them so that it’s not that noticeable and then removed it when we’re in class.” Zoe said. “Good idea.” Eric. T said. “Now, here are the boys.” Larra said and grabbed out 3 boy wigs, white, brown and blonde. Josh took the brown wig with blue contacts, Neal took the blonde wig with violet contacts and Raymond took the white wig with aqua contacts. “Wow, we look really different. I never thought that a wig and contacts can change our looks this much.” Emma said.  
[ ** _zemwallpaper.in/anime-girl-black-hair-blue-eyes/anime-girl-w..._**](http://www.zemwallpaper.in/anime-girl-black-hair-blue-eyes/anime-girl-with-black-hair-and-blue-eyes-7/)  
   
[ ** _zerochan.net/144644#full_**](http://www.zerochan.net/144644#full)  
   
[ ** _s82.photobucket.com/user/aero279/media/anime/girls/Animal/bi..._**](http://s82.photobucket.com/user/aero279/media/anime/girls/Animal/bird/250px-Anime_girl_2.jpg.html)  
  
[ ** _s1155.photobucket.com/user/raymond517/media/anime-art-boy-he..._**](http://s1155.photobucket.com/user/raymond517/media/anime-art-boy-headphone-Favimcom-316902_zpsca78ee1c.jpg.html)  
   
[ ** _bath_time____canada_x_reader_by_happymarshmallows-d8qv7xv_**](http://orig13.deviantart.net/5a2c/f/2015/171/b/d/bath_time____canada_x_reader_by_happymarshmallows-d8qv7xv.jpg)  
  
[ ** _Anime-boy-with-white-hair-and-blue-eyes_**](http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131018052854/destined-dynasty-warriors/images/f/f8/Anime-boy-with-white-hair-and-blue-eyes.jpg)  
    
(Left – Right Top Row – Emma, Allicia and Zoe.) (Left – Right Bottom Row – Josh, Neal and Raymond)  
   
“Okay, now for your make-up Emma.” Janna said and Emma groaned, “Ugh! I can’t believe this.” “Don’t worry about. You’ve worn this a few times.” Zoe said. “Only eyeliner, mascara and lipstick, nothing else on my face.” Emma said. “I’ve worn this all the time.” Zoe said. “But it’ll have to be extremely heavy to fade my birth mark or make it unable to be seen.” Emma said. “Or we can put on a reasonable amount and cover your face with something so no one would be able to see your face.” Allicia said. “Ugh, fine.” Emma said. And the girls started to apply foundation, concealer and powder to her Emma’s face as the boys watched with curiosity and pity. After 5 minutes the make-up was done and Emma’s birthmark was pretty much unnoticeable. “Wow, we actually can’t see your make-up unless we’re up close.” Neal said. “Thanks, but my face feels like it’s got 10 pounds of make-up on.” Emma said. “Really?” Allicia asked. “This is only a bit, just a thin layer of foundation and concealer and we just set it with powder. A light amount too.” Janna said. “Well, I’ve never put on foundation, concealer or powder.” Emma said. “I thought you did.” Eric. L said. “Well, now you know I don’t.” Emma said. Then, the first bell rang, “Shoot, we’ve got 5 minutes until class starts come on.” Jack said. Then everyone ran to class, when they got to class everyone just started at them, especially the ‘6 new kids’. “Don’t worry, we aren’t new students, it’s just us.” Josh said. “JOSH?!” The class exclaimed. “SHHH!” shushed the group of students.  
At Cross Academy, in each class there would be 30 – 40 people in their class and it’s from year 7 – 12. So, in their class, there was around 30 – 40 students, most were boys because there weren’t that many girls doing Japanese.  
“W-What happened to you guys?” Asked their teacher, Mrs. Staff. “Oh, this is a wig and we’ve got contacts on and Emma’s birthmark did not vanished we git hid it with make-up.” Eric. L said. “Why?” Asked their classmate, Nicholas. “Did you not see the crowd of fans this morning, we were running and we hid and luckily Allicia brought us some wigs and contacts and Janna had some make-up to cover up Emma’s birth mark.” Allicia said. “Oh, that’s right. Anyways, you guys can go put your stuff away then we can start our classes.” Mrs. Staff said and the group nod and went to put their stuff away. And when they walked out with everything they need there were 9 grown Korean men standing infront of the room. “Don’t they look familiar?” Allicia asked. “AH! You’re the 9 CEO’s from Korea!” Emma exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from SM Entertainment.” Zoe exclaimed.  
 “You’re the CEO from JYP Entertainment!” Raymond exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from YG Entertainment!” Neal exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from Big Hit Entertainment!” Josh exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from Jellyfish Entertainment.” Emma exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO form LOEN Entertainment.” Allicia exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from Pledis Entertainment.” Neal exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from Woolim Entertainment.” Zoe exclaimed.  
“You’re the CEO from Mnet Entertainment.” Raymond exclaimed.  
“What are you doing here?” The 6 exclaimed. “We came because your Audition submission was the best, but, it turned out that you sent it to 9 Entertainment Companies and so, we’ve come to see who you chose.” Said JYP. “Huh?” they asked, then all turned to Emma. “Huh? I submitted our video to you guys? Oh, that’s why those forms kept coming up and I ended up posting it. Oops.” Emma said. “Either way, even if it was an accident, we all loved your video and want to know who’d you chose to be producer.” YG said. “How about all 9?” Neal suggested. “As M.Y.T.H.S we’d be with SM. Then as Tri.O and Tre.O we’d be with YG. Then as MM, ZA and PP we’d be with Big Hit. Then as our solo’s we’d be with JYP, Jellyfish, Pledis, Loen, Mnet and Woolim.” Raymond said. “That’s a good idea. Who was the one that submitted the video to us?” SM’s CEO asked. And Emma raised her hand, and the 9 CEO’s handed her their card and walked out the room. “What did they give you?” Janna asked. “Their Card. We’ve got a contract with the 9 biggest Entertainment Companies in South Korea.” Emma answered and everyone cheered congratulating them.

**~After School~**

When school finished the 6 raced out of school and raced to Emma’s house while waving everyone goodbye. They were so excited and Emma looked through her e-mails and found the CEO’s messages saying,

**_‘We’ve spoken to all your families and they’re all really exciting for this._ **   
**_They want to you became an idol and follow your dreams._ **   
**_And so, you’ve booked you a flight to Seoul on Friday this week, after school._ **   
**_So you’ll finish school and a limo will come and pick you up._ **   
**_And then you can prepare for you training to become an idol._ **   
**_During that time, there will be many challenges, but we will be there to help along with your friends._ **   
**_When you reach Seoul there will be a limo waiting for you._ **   
**_It will take you to a place to stay._ **   
**_Even now, the world is talking about you and so, you hope you’ll come._ **   
**_Sincerely JYP, YG, SM, BIG HIT, Jellyfish, Pledis, Woolim, Loen, Mnet CEO_ **

And there was a scream of happiness. “AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” “I can’t believe we can become K-pop idols now!!!!!” Zoe exclaimed. “It’s been our dream for so long and now it’s coming true!” Allicia agreed. “But, it’s this Friday.” Emma said. “Yeah, it’s really early.” Raymond said. “But, our family’s agreed. I hope the school can take this news.” Neal said. “Great, now let’s remove our wigs and contacts. Emma’s also got to remove her make-up.” Josh said. After 30 minutes they all looked like themselves, the normal them. “Wait, there’s more, it says that we get to go to a Foreign School in Korea and we’ll be staying at dorms too. Well, that unless we have a house in Korea that we can stay in for the first day so they can get the dorm ready.” Emma said. “Oh, then, we can stay at one of our main houses.” Emma stated. “Huh? You have a house in Korea?” Zoe asked. “Huh? Oh, yeah. We have 5 main houses. 1 in Korea. 1 in Japan. 1 in Vietnam. 1 in China. And 1 in England. Then we have houses around the world, in about every country. We even own a small island where we can relax. Raymond’s been there a couple of times.” Emma said. And everyone’s (minus Raymond) jaws dropped, “Oh, that’s right. I never told you. Oops.” Emma said. “So, I’ll message the CEO’s and say that we’ll be staying at my house and that we’ll definitely be there on Sunday, right?.” Emma asked. “Yup!” Everyone agreed.

  
**_Dear JYP sshi, YG sshi, SM sshi, BIG HIT sshi, Jellyfish sshi, Pledis sshi, Woolim sshi, Loen sshi, Mnet sshi_ ** **_,_ **   
**_It’s Emma from M.Y.T.H.S, we’d love to attend the school and become your trainees._ **   
**_We all decided that we could stay at my house when we come to Seoul._ **   
**_Then we’d stay at the dorm after the first day._ **   
**_Then we’d attend school and practice at the companies._ **   
**_Sincerely M.Y.T.H.S_ **

“And Send.” Emma said and everyone cheered. “Guys, shh.” Raymond said, and everyone went quite. He used his powers and opened the door and all of Emma’s family came tumbling in. “Why were you listening to our conversation?” Zoe asked. “We don’t want Noona to leave us!! Please don’t leave!!” Cried the twins, and they came running to Emma in tears and Emma crouched down, “Don’t cry, I won’t be gone for that long. I’ll be staying at our house in Seoul for the first day then I’ll move to the dorm but we’ll still talk every day.” Emma said. “Or, we could, come with you.” Ethan said. “Huh?” Exclaimed everyone.  “Well, we are allowed to come as a vacation and we’ll come with you. It’s our house after all.” Kingsley said. “Uh, I-I don’t think they’ll allow that.” Josh stuttered. “Oh, don’t worry about it. We’ve already talked to the CEO’s and they’re completely fine with it. They agreed, so we’ll come with you on the flight.” Uncle Kenny said. “B-But what about your jobs?” Neal asked. “Huh? What jobs?” Asked Emma’s family. “What do you mean what job?” Simone said. “Remember, we’re nobles. We don’t work. Work follows us, remember.” Simon stated. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot.” Neal said. And they all deadpanned, M.Y.T.H.S and Emma’s family at Neal. “Well, we’ve got a lot of packing to do and preparing.” Raymond said. And everyone agreed.  
   
As the week went on everyone would pack their things and on their last day, the Friday, they told the school, that they’re leaving.  
   
“Okay, we know, we’re the school band. But, recently we’ve been spotted by some CEO’s. They’re the 9 major CEO’s in Korea. We’ve been chosen by them to debut in Korea. So, today is our last day at Mackillop College as well as Australia.” Zoe said. “We do apologize for the sudden change but we’ll remember you and you’ll be the first to know when our debut will be coming out.” Neal said. “You might be confused about this. It’s because, when you become an idol in Korea, you’ll have to train for a certain amount of years and so we’ll be training for a few years then we’ll debut.” Allicia said. “But, do not worry. If we do have tours and concerts we’ll chose to have one near Werribee. Since, this is the place that brought us together.” Josh said. “Without this place, this dream never would’ve come true. So we truly are in your debit. We’ll do our best to do you all proud.” Emma said. “Thank you for giving us this opportunity. When that bell rings we’ll leave for the airport since our things are already there. And that would be our last farewell.” Raymond said. “Thank you everyone.” Said the 6 and everyone applauded the group.


	7. Our Journey as an Idol Begins

  
**_3 rd P.O.V_**  
The school bell rang and everyone was departing home, well, except for the M.Y.T.H.S’s, of course. The limo was at their school ready to pick them up for the airport. They got changed out of their school uniform into something more comfortable since they’ll be in a plane for quite a few hours.  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=113942758**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=113942758) **(Neal)**  
    
[**polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114026300**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114026300) **(Raymond)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114288669**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=114288669)  **(Josh)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/purple_day/set?id=110489418 &lid=3316029**](http://www.polyvore.com/purple_day/set?id=110489418&lid=3316029) **(Zoe)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/casual_day_jade-lover/set?id=110488855 &lid=...**](http://www.polyvore.com/casual_day_jade-lover/set?id=110488855&lid=3316029) **(Allicia)**  
  
[ **polyvore.com/day_off_outfit/set?id=110483333 &lid=3316029**](http://www.polyvore.com/day_off_outfit/set?id=110483333&lid=3316029) **(Emma)**  
  
They then hopped into the limo and then after 1 hour of being in the limo they finally arrived at the airport. There was a private plane ready for take-off as soon as M.Y.T.H.S and Emma’s family settled in. Within 2 hours all their things were on the plane and they were allowed on the plane they were in for their take-off.  
   
 ** _~After 8 hours and landing in Seoul~_**  
   
After 8 hours they all finally landed in Seoul. It took forever when they got off the girls were complaining about the long flight. “Argh! My back hurts so much I swear!” Emma complained “That’s what you think my back feels like it was like a ruler the whole 8 hours.” Allicia complained. “So? My back and legs have become so stiff because of that flight.” Zoe complained. “Girls! Calm down. We’re here and you can continue your K-pop Journey.” James said trying to calm the girls down. “SHUT UP!!” The 3 girls shouted in anger making the boys scared.  
[ ** _weheartit.com/entry/group/11382635 &h=455&w=798&t..._**](http://weheartit.com/entry/group/11382635&h=455&w=798&tbnid=70ydXz_CHYlRWM:&docid=XGRPX3tRHm13BM&ei=7d-2VYDMN-e8mgWPjby4DQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CB0QMygCMAJqFQoTCMD2j5Pb_MYCFWeepgodjwYP1w)  
  
“O-Okay, let’s go we’ve got the luggage and we’ll be to our house soon.” Uncle Daniel said. And the girls finally calmed down and went outside and the boys left outta breathe of relief.  
[ ** _polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=49880..._**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49880811)  
[ ** _white-limo_**](http://www.imagine.travel/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/white-limo.gif)  
[ ** _inside-hummer-limo_**](http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc105/kshhrt7/inside-hummer-limo.jpg)  
     
There was a white limo waiting for them and a chauffeur, about in his late 20’s or early 30’s, he was wearing a black suit waiting next to the white limo holding a sign saying ‘M.Y.T.H.S and Family’. They all walked to the limo with their suitcases. “It’s been a long time hasn’t it, Masters and Milady.” Said the Chauffeur. “It sure has been, Claude.” Said Emma, Raymond and her family. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my family chauffeur, he’s been at our family since he was 16. He’s been her for 14 years now.” Emma said. “That’s right. I’ve actually witness all of their birth, only I didn’t witness James and Danny’s since they were already born when I started. Anyways, please get in the limo.” Claude said. And they all got into the limo seeing 3 rows of sofa and a drinks area. They all sat down and it took 30 minutes from the airport to get to their destination.  
[ ** _roleplaygateway.com/roleplay/anarchy-in-the-monarchy &h=3..._**](http://www.roleplaygateway.com/roleplay/anarchy-in-the-monarchy&h=360&w=640&tbnid=PPxL_QGiWyIsgM:&docid=yJ5Y4I_8s9StVM&ei=UeG2VYOYHsHHmAWlqZK4Cw&tbm=isch&ved=0CFEQMyguMC5qFQoTCMOE17zc_MYCFcEjpgodpZQEtw)  
  
They got into the gate and everyone gasps minus Emma, Raymond and her family. “This is your main house?” Oliva asked. “Who else?” Asked William sarcastically. “This isn’t a house. It’s a f***ing castle!” Josh exclaimed. “Language!” Emma exclaimed. “Why do you even need this many rooms?” Neal asked. “Oh, that’s what I forgot.” Emma said and hit her forehead. “We’re not the only ones living there. Other kpop bands live there too. And J-pop and J-rock and A-rock and A-pop bands.” Raymond said. “Which bands?” Zoe asked. “A lot. There’s the  
 ** _K-pop Groups_**  
Bangtan Boys (BTS), EXO, Mr.Mr, VIXX, Speed, Big Bang, Dalmatian (DMTN), Shinhwa, MBLAQ, Teen Top, B.A.P, Super Junior (SuJu), Super Junior M, B1A4, Boyfriend (BF), C-Clown, CNBLUE, Xing, Epik High, 2AM, 2PM, JYJ, 100%, Infinite, Ze;A, Block B, U-Kiss, TVXQ, SHINee, Double A (AA), Beast (B2ST), Nu’est, BTOB, Boys Republic, Cross Gene, V.O.S, 4Men, MYNAME, FT Island, History, Orange Caramel, Girls Generation (SNSD/ GG), 2NE1, F(x), Sistar, T-ara, Miss A, K-ara, Wonder Girls, After School, A-Pink, Girls Day, AOA, Exid, G.O.D, F.I.X, F.Cuz, Brown Eyed Soul, Brown Eyes, Secrets, Nine Muses, 4 Minutes, Rania, Rainbow, See Ya, Trouble Maker, Dal Shabet, Ladies Codes, Spica, Hello Venus, A-Jax, Busker Busker, Crayon Pop, LC9, Ocean Girls, Off Road, Topp Dogg, Twi-light, Dynamic Duo, etc... Including a lot of trainees too, some that haven't debuted yet and some disbanded groups or groups on hiatus still stay here, you might meet them.  
 ** _Idols/ Male/ Female/ Actors/ Actress_**  
BOA, Chad Future, Fat Cat (Kim So Young), G.NA (Gina Choi), Gray, Hyolyn, Hyuna, Lyn, IU, Jay Park, JY Park, K.Will, Lee Hyori, PSY, Se7en, Lee Minho, Sunmi, Ji Nu Sean, Rain, Brian Joo, Jung Yup, Wonbin,  
 ** _J-pop and J-rock Groups_**  
Kelum, Soul’d Out, Da-ice, Nightmare, Uverworld, On/Off, One Ok Rock, SID, Aqua Timez, Plus, Access, Sekai no Owari, Flow, Goose House, Asian Kungfu Generation, Granrodeo, Orange Range, Baby Metal, Doll$Box, Dream, Tomboy, Wink, Fairies, Ultra Girls, 9nine, Exile, AKB48, Shugo Chara Eggs, NO3B, French Kiss, Watarirou Hashirita, Watarirou Hashirita 7, Not Yet, SDN48, SKE48, NMB48, JKT48, HKT48, SNH48, Nogizaka 46, Alexandros, Thee Hoopers, Kat-tun  
 ** _C-Pop_**  
TFBoys, ATI7, Beyond, BY2, Da Mouth, F.I.R, Grasshopper, Mayday, Fahrenheit, My Little Airport, Nan Quan Mama, Phoenix Legend, Power Station, Roomie, S.H.E, Shin, Sodagreen, Twin,  
 ** _Chinese Actors – Actresses and Artists_**  
Hebe Tian, Jane Zhang, Leehom Wang  
Sammo Kam-Bo Hung, Biao Yuen, Corey Yuen, Wah Yuen, Andy Kay, Chung Cheng, Chung Chi Li (Nicky Li), Bradley James Allan, Maggie Cheung, Joey Wong, Gong Li, Brigitte Lin, Kim Heeseon **_– Jackie Chan’s Friends / Co-actors/ actresses_**  
 ** _Female C-pop Artists_**  
Alan Dawa Dolma, A-Fu, A-Lin, A-Mei, A-Sun, Priscilla Chan, Angela Chang, Cheer Chen, Kelly Chen, Sammi Cheng, Fish Leong, Gigi Leung, Li Yuchun, Linda Liao, Rene Liu, Liu Shishi, Candy Lo, Karen Mok, Maggie Chiang, Vivian Chow, Tanya Chua, Genie Chuo, Ding Dang, Christine Fan, Mavis Fan, Mavis Hee, Denis Ho, Elva Hsiao, Anita Mni, Na Yin, Kary Ng, One-Fang, Cass Phang, Wanting Qu, Sa Dingding, Fiona Sit, Jeannie Hsieh, Winnie Hsin, Evonne Hsu, Lala Hsu, Valen Hsu, Vivian Hsu, Amber Kuo, Claire Kuo, Sandy Lam, Coco Lee, Taray Sun, Stefanie Sun, Renny Thai, Stephy Tang, Teresa Teng, Hebe Tien, Tsui Chin, Jolin Tsai, Kay Tse, Janice Vidal, Cyndi Wand, Landy Wen, Faye Wong, Ivana Wong, Xidan Girl, Faith Yang, Jenny Tseng, Rainie Yang, Sally Yeh, Miriam Yeung, Joey Yung, Jane Zhang, Zhao Wei, Fong Fei Fei, Yangwei Linghua, Zhou Bichang  
 ** _Male C-pop Artists_**  
Anthony Neely, Daniel Chan, Danny Chan, Eason Chan, Han Geng, Jackie Chan, Jordan Chan, Chang Chen-yue, Jeff Chang, Phil Chang, Chang Yu-sheng, Wakin Chau, Gary Chaw, Bobby Chen, Chen Chusheng, Edison Chen, Dicky Cheung, Hins Cheung, Jacky Cheung, Leslie Cheung, Chou Chuan-huing, Jay Chou, Chyi Chin, Cui Jian, Van Fan, Khalil Fong, Jam Hsiao, Anson Hu, Hu Xia, Stanley Huang, Yida Huang, Andy Hui, Samuel Hui, Richie Jen, Jiro Wang, Dave Wong, Kenji Wu, Xu Wei, Harlem Yu, Leo Ku, Aaron Kwok, Leon Lai, Chet Lam, Andy Lau, Hacken Lee, Nicky Lee, Edmond Leung, JJ Lin, Yoga Lin, Liu Huan, Lo Ta-yu, Zeng Yi, Leehom Wang, Michael Wong, Xie Hexian, Aaron Yan, Zhang Jie, Zuoxiao Zuzhou, Crowd Lu, Show Luo, MC HotDog, Wilber Pan, Pu Shu, William So, Sun Nan, Alan Tam, David Tao, Nicholas Tse, Anthony Wong, Wang Feng, Wei Chen, Wu Bai, Xu Song, Evan Yo  
 ** _A-pop and A-rock Groups_**  
Black Veil Bride, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Big Time Rush, One Direction 5 Seconds of Summer, Maroon 5, Nickleback, The Janoskians, The Vamps, Westlife, Backstreet Boys, Magcon Boys, King the Kid, NSYNC,  
 ** _Male Artists/ Actors_**  
Guy Sebastian, Usher, Hinder, Jason Derulo, Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran, Stan Walker, Eliott Yamin, Jai Waetford, Julian Camerna, Ross Lynch, Matty B, Luke Evans, Hugh Jackman, Leonardo DiCaprio, Jackie Chan, Ricky Martin, Madden Brothers (Joel and Benji)  
  **Female Artist/ Actress/ Bands**  
Demi Lovato, Little Mix, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Kelly Clarkson, Carrie Underwood, Iggy Azalea, Alicia Keys, Jessica Mauboy, P!nk, Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Lawrence, Scarlett Johansson, Emma Stone, Emma Watson, Kristen Stewart,  Jessie J, Selena Gomez   
Then a few supernaturals such as:  
 ** _Half Vampires_**  
Alex Paterson, Andrew Kelly, Ash Moon, Bailey Bo, Brandon Thompson, Charles Devin, Chris Day, Daniel Night, David Light, Dylan Bright, Evan Dark  
 ** _Half Werewolves_**  
Jacob Cast, Jayden Hill, Jett Pitt, Luke Well, Max Ride, Phillip Robert, Rick Race, River Dim, Tyson Homes, Vincent Rip, West Sun  
 ** _Supernatural Friends_**  
Akio, 18yrs       ½ water nymph & ½ nature spirit  
Conn, 18yrs       ½ angel & ½ vampire  
Dean, 18yrs       ½ vampire slayer & ½ werewolf  
Takashi, 18yrs    ½ merman & ½ water spirit  
Len, 18yrs         ½ demon & ½ ghost  
Shin, 18yrs        ½ vampire & ½ werewolf  
Inu, 18yrs          ½ neko & ½ fallen angel  
Daniel, 26yrs     ½ demon & ½ angel  
 ** _Leafe Knights_**  
Hayate, Sasame, Kei, Go, Mannen, Hajime & Shin  
 ** _½ Spirit – ½ Ghost_**  
Takeshi, Musashi, Tsuyoshi, Dark, Daisuke, Momiji, Kyo, Sohma, Akito, Harry Corey & James  
 ** _Royalty Supernatural Friends_**  
Damien Demon Prince, Patch Fallen Angel Prince , Ikuto Weapon Summoner Prince, Vladimir Vampire Prince, James Ghost Prince, Kiku Neko Prince, Alois Elf Princes, Ciel Elf Prince, Zane Prince of Gods & Goddesses, Kaito Mer-Prince, Percy DemiGod Prince, Brook Slayer Prince, Dane Centaur Prince, Jake Angel Prince, Tadase Daywalker Prince, Jack Guardian of Immortal & Mortal, Jason Shape-shift Prince, Race Siren Prince, Kairi Sorcessor Prince, William Witch Prince, Kukai Sorcessor Prince, Luke Werewolf Prince, Hikaru Wizard Prince, Kaoru Wizard Prince, Joshua Dhampire Prince, Jai Cursed or Blessed Prince, Kuroko Cursed or Blessed Prince, Eric Cursed or Blessed Prince, Nagihiko Cursed or Blessed Prince.  
 ** _Supernatural Guardians_**  
Yamato no Orochi, Giant 8 headed dragon, Aslan, Giant Winged Lion, Kyo, Giant Hayashi, Volos, Giant Demon Bat.  
   
So were aren’t the only supernatural in the ‘castle’” Emma said. “Wait. BTS is there?!” Zoe exclaimed. “Yeah, and 17 and B.A.P and other bands as well if you listened.” Raymond said. “So you mean my husbands are there?” Zoe asked. “Yup.” Nelson and George said cluelessly. And then Zoe and Allicia screamed out of happiness and Claude stopped the limo in front of the ‘castle’. He got out the car and opened the door when they all got out the car there were maids and butlers on each step of the stairs all either bowing or curtsying to the group.  “Welcome home Masters. Welcome home Miladies.” Said the Butlers and Maids in sync.  
[ ** _pinterest.com/pin/511580838898747744/ &h=337&w=450&am..._**](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/511580838898747744/&h=337&w=450&tbnid=NMy6DRg_9ANj_M:&docid=RXj4-cyStevF-M&itg=1&ei=8-G2Va68CsLTmgXts5P4DA&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygGMAZqFQoTCO6B44nd_MYCFcKppgod7dkEzw) – Head maids  
[ ** _UT8jIKDXdlcXXagOFbXX_**](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/UT8jIKDXdlcXXagOFbXX/119192048/UT8jIKDXdlcXXagOFbXX.jpg) – Maids  
     
[ ** _s588.photobucket.com/user/vladasuzana/media/sebastian%20mich..._**](http://s588.photobucket.com/user/vladasuzana/media/sebastian%20michaelis/Sebastian-and-Claude-kuroshitsuji-14996897-1280-720.jpg.html) \- Head butlers  
[ ** _zerochan.net/1014750#full_**](http://www.zerochan.net/1014750#full) – Butlers  
[ ** _imvu.com/groups/group/Blackthorn%252BBrotherhood/ &h=325&..._**](http://www.imvu.com/groups/group/Blackthorn%252BBrotherhood/&h=325&w=500&tbnid=5On7V9pq-pk-TM:&docid=wHzZ1HJVvarXVM&ei=aOS2VaO9EYLQmwXglb_gCw&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygGMAZqFQoTCKOR4bXf_MYCFQLopgod4MoPvA)  
     
“Wow, that’s a lot of butlers and maids you have Emma.” Zoe said. “Nah, not that many. Anyways come on in. Summer, are the guys and girls home or are they at work?” Emma asked. “Well, meet Rin, Mayumi, Ren, May, Alice, Lara, Lizzy, April, Sky, Day, Kyoto, Kyota, Takeshi, Musashi, Tsuyoshi, Dark, Daisuke, Momiji, Kyo, Sohma, Akito, Harry, Corey, James, Sebastian and Claude. You’ll soon meet Spring, Summer, Hana, Allicia, Saki, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Kate, Elly, Rose, Aiguo, An, Angúo, Bai, Bingwen, Bo, Bohai, Bojing, Bolin, Boqin, Changpu and Chanming. They’re the other butlers and maids that are on vacation at the moment, they’ll come back within 2 weeks.” Emma said. “They are all at work and will be home for dinner milady.” April answered. “Sweet thx. Come one I’ll show you to your rooms.” Emma said. And the doors were opened to a gigantic home. “Our home has 12 levels. The first level is for my maids and butlers to live in. So the second level is for the K-pop boy bands. The third level is for the J-pop and J-rock boy bands. The fourth level is for the A-pop and A-rock boy bands. The fifth level on is for the K-pop girls bands. The sixth level is for the J-pop girl bands. The seventh level is for my Supernatural, ½ Supernatural and Immortal friends. The eighth level is for my family, where my brothers and uncles and aunties stay. The ninth level is for the Gods and Goddesses who take resident here from time to time. The tenth level is for you guys M.Y.T.H.S. The eleventh level is a private level it’s were my parents, my twin brother, Cameron and where Eric and Derek are buried so please don’t go onto that level. The twelfth level is my private level where it’s also restricted. So the 11th and 12th level are 100% off limits unless you have permission and the 1st to the 9th is pretty much also restricted unless they allow you guys to go onto their level so please be careful. Also, warning, no one living in this house is a mortal or non-supernatural, every band, every person including the maids and butlers are all supernatural. Be careful, if they think you’re a threat they’ll attack without hesitation.” Emma said. “Wait, you mean BTS is also supernatural?” Zoe asked. “Yup. They’re vampires. The same as you Zoe, just that they’re powerful vampires just not prophesied.” Emma warned. “Right, but still. This is an amazing opportunity to meet them anyways.” Zoe said. “Well, let’s go upstairs. Do you want to walk up there or transform?” Raymond asked. “We’ll transform, it’s a long walk.” Allicia said. And a magic circle started to appear in 6 different colors.  
  
  
[ ** _sse_magic_circles_by_moai666-d57b9cy_**](http://t05.deviantart.net/VetRyMPWFqXfJ8u802brqfJYCa0=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre14/8af8/th/pre/f/2012/196/c/5/sse_magic_circles_by_moai666-d57b9cy.jpg) \- Emma second from top. Josh third from top. Raymond second from fourth row.  
[ ** _94e92b8fca5dbd2fc61f1e0e6739c6d1_**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/94/e9/2b/94e92b8fca5dbd2fc61f1e0e6739c6d1.jpg) \- Zoe was second from fourth row. Allicia was third from fourth row. Neal was first from the top  
. Josh’s was turquoise. Raymond’s was grey. Zoe’s was purple. Allicia’s was pink. Emma’s was a dark-ish ultramarine. Their supernatural form came out.  
They looked like how they normally looked but there was a difference.  
Since Allicia was the Prophesied Arch Angel and she had big white wings, her skin was slightly pale and her eyes were two different colors, one was sky blue and one was golden yellow. She had the sun on her forehead which was white.  
[ ** _nhanfiction.com/tag/angels/ &h=900&w=1600&tbnid=0..._**](http://nhanfiction.com/tag/angels/&h=900&w=1600&tbnid=0BzRZ80boENtIM:&docid=D8mu2Z49jEWyaM&ei=Xue2VeK9IcHVmAWn8b3IAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CEwQMygpMClqFQoTCOLkqZ_i_MYCFcEqpgodp3gPKQ)  
  
 Since Zoe was the Prophesied Vampire she had fangs and her skin was pale, almost paper white and her nails were longer too, her eyes were different color, one was red and one was blue and she had vampire wings. She had the star on her forehead which was black.  
[ ** _plus.google.com/communities/117899210605184146208 &h=799&..._**](https://plus.google.com/communities/117899210605184146208&h=799&w=598&tbnid=WPPriqnyOsQhTM:&docid=POk4AbydCPCxhM&ei=nue2VZOOPILImwX6iaHwDA&tbm=isch&ved=0CDwQMygZMBlqFQoTCJPVhr7i_MYCFQLkpgod-kQIzg)  
  
Since Emma was the prophesied Goddess she had a very God-like look on her and her skin was pale but not as pale as Zoe, her eyes looked mesmerising and like if you looked long enough she’d be about to look into your soul and she had big silver wings, her hair was almost floor-length. She had a crescent moon on her forehead which was silver.  
[ ** _vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailfanon/images/c/ce/Whit..._**](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailfanon/images/c/ce/White_haired_anime_girl_by_evermoredragond4iows1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120824130522)  
[ ** _system.highstreet5.com/Upload/Images/2010-05/2010-05A/_** ** _白翅膀_** ** _-White-_** ** _小_** ** _.jpg_**](http://system.highstreet5.com/Upload/Images/2010-05/2010-05A/%E7%99%BD%E7%BF%85%E8%86%80-White-%E5%B0%8F.jpg)  
   
  
The Tri.O had symbols on their foreheads, a representation, Allicia had the White Sun, Zoe had the Black Star and Emma had the Silver Moon.  
   
Neal was the prophesied Demon so he had fangs and his skin was quite pale and he his eyes were different colors one was red and one was white and he also had one red demon wing and one black demon wing. He also grew out his demon horns.  
[ ** _pinterest.com/pin/551409548103113112/ &h=425&w=610&am..._**](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/551409548103113112/&h=425&w=610&tbnid=ovBlNohVS9sFSM:&docid=mRHSFMKwb77nCM&ei=Tui2Veq5GOLfmgX7uoHYDA&tbm=isch&ved=0CDwQMygZMBlqFQoTCOqY2ZHj_MYCFeKvpgode10Ayw)  
  
Josh was the prophesied Shinigami so he had pale-like skin and his eyes were red and black, his eyes looked really scary but at the same time it looked beautiful, he had black angel wings.  
[ ** _smg.photobucket.com/user/SonicHero/media/dna-anime-_10_.jpg...._**](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/SonicHero/media/dna-anime-_10_.jpg.html)  
  
Raymond was the prophesied God so he had a God-like look and glow and his eyes looked mesmerising and that they’d hypnotise you if you look in them for too long and skin was quite pale and he had big white wings with black in them too.  
[ ** _s298.photobucket.com/user/flyingpenguin24/media/EresAnimeGuy..._**](http://s298.photobucket.com/user/flyingpenguin24/media/EresAnimeGuyWinged.jpg.html)  
  
But, all the Tre.O had a symbol on their forehead as well, Josh had the White Sun, Neal had the Black Star and Raymond got the Silver Moon.  
   
The 6 also all specialised in a specific weapon that is connected with them. Allicia specialised in the Throwing Knives and Spears. Zoe specialised in the Guns especially Pistols. Emma specialise in the Bow and Arrow and Scythe. Neal specialised in Throwing Knives and Bow and Arrow. Josh specialise in the Katana and Kunai Knives. Raymond specialised in the Swords and Whips. But even though they specialised in one or two weapon doesn’t mean they couldn’t use other weapons they could use any weapon they just specialised in one or two weapon where they were amazing with that one weapon.  
They all took flight in the air and flew quickly to the 10th floor. Once they reached the tenth level they saw that 5 rooms and each door had their names printed on it. “These are your rooms for the time being. Don’t unpack since we’ve got to move to the dorm soon.” Emma said and they raced to their rooms.  
 ** _Allicia’s Room_**  
[ ** _wadifa.co/32396/cool-teenage-girl-bedroom-ideas/cool-teenage..._**](http://www.wadifa.co/32396/cool-teenage-girl-bedroom-ideas/cool-teenage-girl-bedroom-ideas-nice-design-on-bedroom-ideas-5/)  
  
 ** _Zoe’s Room_**  
[ ** _javanews.co/purple-teen-room-decor/purple-teen-room-decor-un..._**](http://javanews.co/purple-teen-room-decor/purple-teen-room-decor-unique-design-with-on-teen-room/)  
    
**_Neal’s Room_**  
[ ** _Teenage-Boy-Room-Of-A-Music-Fan_**](http://beacont.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Teenage-Boy-Room-Of-A-Music-Fan.jpg)  
  
 ** _Josh’s Room_**  
[ ** _sketchy-teen-boys-work-space-in-lavish-deep-blue_**](http://kepodesign.com/wp-content/uploads/sketchy/sketchy-teen-boys-work-space-in-lavish-deep-blue.jpg)  
  
 ** _Raymond’s Room_**  
[ ** _Guy-Bedroom-Ideas-for-Teenage-Boys-4_**](http://homedesigns.today/wp-content/uploads/Guy-Bedroom-Ideas-for-Teenage-Boys-4.jpg)  
  
“Wow! Our rooms are amazing!” Allicia said. “How did you know that’s how we wanted the rooms?” Neal asked. “Well, we do our research.” Emma answered awkwardly. “W-What kind research?” Zoe asked. “Yah! Not that kind of research! Just your hobbies and your likes and dislikes so we could design like a perfect room for you or a room of your dreams or a room to your liking!” Emma exclaimed as the others let out a breath or relief. “So, you guys can relax or rest now and maybe soon, you’ll meet the others. Well, eventually, when they come back. I’ll call you guys down when we’re all ready and when dinner’s done. Kay?” “Sure Emma.” And they all went to their rooms and Emma went to her room. When she pasted the remembrance floor, you could see she’s trying her best not to cry.  
 ** _~ 3 hours later ~_**  
“Everyone! Dinner’s ready!!” Shouted Uncle Daniel. And everyone came running down the stairs. Everyone sat at the large dining table, at the table there were thousands of tables around it, the table they were seated at was right in the center of the dining hall.  
[ ** _hall-dining-big_**](http://www.kings.cam.ac.uk/files/conference-and-dining/hall-dining-big.jpg)  
  
On the dining table there was chicken adobo with fried rice with a variety of different drinks.  
[ ** _Chicken_adobo_**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/38/Chicken_adobo.jpg)  
   
[ ** _20745_l_**](http://www.taste.com.au/images/recipes/sfi/2008/10/20745_l.jpg)  
   
[ ** _templatic.net/demos/5star/drinks-and-bar_**](http://templatic.net/demos/5star/drinks-and-bar)  
  
“Thanks for the food!” Everyone said and they dug into their food. “Why are there so many tables and chairs around our table? There’s like 4000 tables here!” Neal exclaimed. “Oh, that’s because so many bands, artists, idols, actors and so on all live here. “Oh, that’s right.” Josh said. “Where are they?” Zoe asked. Then just when Emma was about to answer her phone rang, she grabbed her phone giving then the 1 minute gesture,  
 ** _“Yeoboseyo? …… Ah, oppa! ….. Ah, jinja? ……… Okay…… I’ll see you guys soon……Okay……..Bye.”_**  
“Well?” they question. “Well, all the Korean bands as well as actors, actresses and solo artists, Girls and Boys, said something came up. Tours, Concerts, Recordings, Photoshoots, MV shoots, Drama, Shows, etc… to cut it short they won’t be home for a while. The fastest is a week the latest is a month.” Emma answered.  
“So they won’t be home for a while. So you guys won’t see them for a while. Sorry. But, I’m sure they’ll like you guys when you meet. But, please, please don’t freak out when you see them or scream.” Emma continued. Just when they were about to say something Emma’s phone rang again, “Sorry.” She mouthed. Taking out her phone looking at the caller ID, sighing and answered,  
 ** _“Moshi Moshi? ........ Ah, nii-san……eh?! ….. Hontanni? ……._** ** _Hai…..Hai….. Bai bai…..”_**  
“What wrong?” Neal asked. “The Japanese groups, Girls and Boys, won’t be coming home for a while, the earliest is about 2 weeks and latest is about 5 weeks.” Emma answered sighing. “Anyways, as we were saying. We’ll try our best not to freak out.” Zoe said. Then Emma’s phone rang again.  
 ** _“Hello? ……Ah Hey, what’s up? …… Eh? …… You guys too…..Oh…..Okay…….I’ll let everyone know…….It’s okay…… Ok……Bye…”_**  
“What’s wrong now noona?” Josh asked. “The A-pop and A-rock bands as well as actors and solo artists won’t be able to come back for at least a month the earliest, the latest is 6 months. They’ve got tour, concerts, signings, recordings and such. They won’t be back for a while.” Emma said.  
“Sorry, you guys won’t be able to meet them for a while. I’m really sorry, you were all really looking forward to it.” Emma said apologizing. “It’s okay Emma. We’ll meet them soon anyways.” Allicia said. Then the phone buzzed again making Emma sigh in frustration, looking at the caller ID then answering,  
 ** _“W_** ** _ái….Ah Roy……Mat yeh? ……Hai…..Hai….. Hóu……Bye……”_**  
Before she could say anything her phone rang again,  
 ** _“Wéi….. Huì……. Huì…….. Huì….. Duìbùqǐ…… Zàijiàn……”_**  
“Okay, so all the C-pop bands and Actors and Actresses and Solo Artists etc… can’t come home. They’re all on tour or filming or having concerts and can’t come home until at least a week or a month. Sorry. Looks like we won’t be able to meet them for a while.” Emma said sighing. “It’s not their fault anyways. They’re all really busy.” Josh said. “But I swear if one more person calls me I’m gon - -” Emma said but was cut off but her phone ringing, again.  
 ** _“WHAT?! …… Ara? …… EH?! …… Joesonghaeyo……. Ne…… Ne…….Annyeong……”_**  
“Who was it?” Raymond asked. “I-It was the CEO’s.” Emma answered. “Eh? How’d they get your phone number?” Zoe asked. “I don’t know.” “Well? What did they say?” Neal asked. “They said we’ll be practicing tomorrow and we’re getting our show and we’ll get shown our dorms.” Emma answered, there was silence for a while until “YES!!!!!!!!!” Everyone cheered. “This is great!” Uncle Daniel said. “We’ve got to celebrate.” Allicia said. “Okay after dinner we’re gonna have a feast!” Nelson and George shouted and everyone cheered agreeing.  
 ** _~After Dinner~_**  
The feast began. There was so so so much food and drinks. There was ice-cream, cake, cupcake, bubble cup, soft drinks etc.  
[ ** _1ms.net/ice-cream-desktop-background-496077.html_**](http://1ms.net/ice-cream-desktop-background-496077.html)  
[ ** _16622Large_**](http://www.thatsmelbourne.com.au/DiningandNightlife/Cafes/Juices/PublishingImages/16622Large.jpg)  
[ ** _f57a6b48f7a35a92973ac172b8545989_**](https://thehunt.insnw.net/app/public/system/zine_images/5877798/original/f57a6b48f7a35a92973ac172b8545989.jpg)  
[ ** _data.whicdn.com/images/98854359/superthumb.jpg &imgrefurl..._**](http://data.whicdn.com/images/98854359/superthumb.jpg&imgrefurl=http:/weheartit.com/F6Ooma2015/collections/17777388-&h=250&w=300&tbnid=pXK8Ib6HOyqd_M:&docid=IPPtZdisiQydNM&ei=n-62Vb6DJqTTmAWW04GgAg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCAQMygEMARqFQoTCP7O7JTp_MYCFaQppgodlmkAJA)  
[ ** _ice+cream_**](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-SOLPS09dQ18/U5iYn9j8yfI/AAAAAAAAC4I/sefORREdGbk/s1600/ice+cream.png)  
[ ** _bubble-tea_**](http://www.teastory.co/img/cms/upload/blog/bubble-tea.jpg)  
[ ** _seven-drinks-you-must-avoid-to-safe-your-health-2-will-shock-you_**](http://a3145z1.americdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/seven-drinks-you-must-avoid-to-safe-your-health-2-will-shock-you.png)  
[ ** _angelscupcakes.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/2000820_IMGP..._**](http://www.angelscupcakes.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/2000820_IMGP9593.jpg&imgrefurl=http:/www.angelscupcakes.co.za/category/sprinkles/&h=2000&w=3008&tbnid=IfW3xmhA9H4LDM:&docid=HrbdlqNpk7fy_M&ei=Ou-2Vb-_GaPxmAW1grjADA&tbm=isch&ved=0CEIQMygfMB9qFQoTCL_E1N7p_MYCFaM4pgodNQEOyA)  
[ ** _20120826-220032-Oreo-cake.1-thumb-625xauto-267395_**](http://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/assets_c/2012/08/20120826-220032-Oreo-cake.1-thumb-625xauto-267395.jpg)  
       
           
There was so much food and so much drinks that they invited the maids and butlers to join in. By the end of the night they finished their feast and then, “We should all get some rest now, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.” Uncle Kenny said. “Okay!” Everyone chorused and walked up the stairs to their level and changed into their Pj’s. As soon as their heads touched their pillows they all fell asleep instantly.


	8. Practice Day

  
**_The Next Day_**  
M.Y.T.H.S woke up at 6am and got ready and changed into their dancing clothes and grabbed their duffel bags.    
[ ** _www.polyvore.com/dance_practice_outfits/set?id=158267623_**](http://file///C:/Users/thae9885/Documents/Otaku/Tri.O%20-%20Tre.O/.M.Y.T.H.S%20Book%201%20Before%20Debut/www.polyvore.com/dance_practice_outfits/set?id=158267623)  
  
(Left – Right: Turquoise – Emma. Blue – Neal. Purple – Allicia. White – Josh. Pink – Zoe. Black – Raymond)  
[ ** _www.pinterest.com/dallasbaby05/nike-backpacks3/ &h=236&w=236&tbnid=miyDnaCMBou-tM:&docid=Rsf9f4KfBN88-M&ei=nu-2VbzYHYanmAXMhZSAAQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygGMAZqFQoTCLyfsI7q_MYCFYYTpgodzAIFEA_**](http://www.pinterest.com/dallasbaby05/nike-backpacks3/&h=236&w=236&tbnid=miyDnaCMBou-tM:&docid=Rsf9f4KfBN88-M&ei=nu-2VbzYHYanmAXMhZSAAQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CCEQMygGMAZqFQoTCLyfsI7q_MYCFYYTpgodzAIFEA)  
[ ** _full_19652_front_**](http://images.lax.com/products/38dir/3859/full_19652_front.jpg)  
[ ** _nike-duffel-bag-purple-8nsqkf51_**](http://kindsofbag.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/nike-duffel-bag-purple-8nsqkf51.jpg)  
[ ** _polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg &size=l&tid=73754..._**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=73754450)  
[ ** _41-fhuvvvfL._SY300__**](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41-fhuvvvfL._SY300_.jpg)  
[ ** _Nike-Max-Air-Blue-Black-Small-Tarpaulin-Duffel-Gym-Bag-Orlando-Trend-1-600x600_**](http://www.orlandotrend.com/image/cache/data/Products/Nike/Duffles/091209904725%20Max%20Air%20Blue%20Black%20Duffel/Nike-Max-Air-Blue-Black-Small-Tarpaulin-Duffel-Gym-Bag-Orlando-Trend-1-600x600.jpg)  
   
  
They went downstairs, greeted each other and made breakfast and lunch, they then grabbed a drink bottle, filling it with water.  
[ ** _20745_l_**](http://www.taste.com.au/images/recipes/sfi/2008/10/20745_l.jpg)  
[ ** _nice-selection-of-sushi_**](http://www.hercampus.com/sites/default/files/2015/01/20/nice-selection-of-sushi.jpg)  
   
They left a letter on the table saying they were leaving early and they’d come back at night to grab their bags so they’d move to the dorm at night time. They grabbed their transportation skates, scooters, bikes etc… and left the house.  
“So, where are we going?” Zoe asked. “Well, they texted this morning, they said at SM Building.” Emma said. “Okay, does anyone know where that is?” Josh asked. “Yeah they texted the address, it’s not that far from her, about 1km from here. I know the way, let’s go!” Emma said and skated off as the rest followed her.  


**_ ~In front of SM~ _ **

“How are we supposed to get in?” Neal asked. “Well, in the mail there was 6 ID cards with our names and pictures on it from SM so I suspect that’s how we’re supposed to get in.” Emma said taking out the 6 cards and handing one to each member. They got to the front and saw the ID scanned, they scanned their card and the door opened. They got inside and looked for direction, they then went to the elevator and went to the top level. They got out and walked to the room with ‘SM CEO’ on the door, they knocked and waited “‘Come in,” came from the inside they opened the door and went inside, inside was the 9 CEO’s. “Ah, nice to see you again.” They said. “The pleasure’s all ours.” They responded.  
“Okay, first up, we know SM is going to manage you as M.Y.T.H.S.  
YG is going to manage you as Tri.O and Tre.O.  
JYP is going to manage you as M.M, P.P and Z.A.  
But now, we need to know who is managing your solo acts.” Loen CEO said. “Okay, we’ll pick.” Allicia said.  
 “Okay, I chose Pledis Entertainment to manage mine.” Emma said.  
“I chose Woolim Entertainment to manage mine.” Raymond said.  
“I chose Jellyfish Entertainment to manage mine.” Josh said.  
“I chose Mnet Entertainment to manage mine.” Allicia said.  
“I chose Big Hit Entertainment to manage mine.” Zoe said.  
“And I chose Loen to manage mine.” Neal said.  
“It will be our pleasure.” Said the 6 CEO’s.  
“Okay, you’ll need a slogan for on stage, and for the show. You’ll need a logo. Then you’ll need you debut song. It’ll be tough training and tough practicing.” YG said. “We know and we’re willing to go through it.” Zoe said as the other members agreed. “Great. Now, for the rest of the year you’ll be training and practicing for your debut. But, as you know, you also promised your viewers that you’d upload covers every week. So what we thought is that you can do covers for your practices. You’d be able to do covers for your viewers but also practice.” Mnet said. “After practice, at the end of the day, we’ll show you to your dorms after you pack.” Woolim CEO said. “We’ll work together and we’ll come up with your debut song but feel free to tell us if you have any ideas until then you can practice in your own practice room. A sunbaenim has volunteered to show you to their practice room. You’ve probably seen the group’s videos over the past years.” SM said and a knock was heard, “Ah, that must be him. Come in.” and it was ………………………………………Ryeowook from Super Junior. “Eh? Oppa? What are you doing here? You called and said that you had a full schedule.” Emma said walking up to him angrily as Ryeowook started to walk backwards trying to get away from an angry Emma. “Uh, uh, a-about that. I-I’ll explain it later, I-I promise. Please don’t kill me.” Ryeowook said walking backwards. “You two know each other?” Everyone asked. “Yeah, I know all of Super Junior. We all live together.” Emma said. “Oh, that was her house that you all decided to live in to hide from sasaengs?” SM questioned and Ryeowook nod. “Well, show them to their practice room. Also, your rooms are being videotaped, the crew’s in there. ” Big Hit said. They all bowed and left the room. Once the door was closed, “How dare you all lie to me?!” Emma exclaimed. “N-Now now Emma. I swear didn’t mean it because I know you’ll kill me. But, the hyungs said to do it. I swear. I knew you’d be angry for sure so I didn’t want to do it but they said I had to.” Ryeowook said. “All of you?” “Yes, every band, every singer, every artist, every actor and actress all planned this. Please don’t hurt me.” Ryeowook begged. “Fine, I believe you but if you dare lie to me again, I’m not holding back. Got it?” “Y-Yes madam.” “Well, guys, meet Ryeowook oppa, from Super Junior. Oppa meet Zoe unnie, Allicia unnie, Neal oppa, Josh and Raymond.” Emma introduced. “Annyeonghaseyo.” Ryeowook said bowing 90 degree. “Annyeonghaseyo Oppa/ Hyung.” M.Y.T.H.S said bowing 90 degree. “Hyung, could you now show us to our room?” Neal asked. “Yeah.” They went to the 6th level and to the last room on the right. “This is your practice room. You can decorate how you want. You can put whatever you want in it.” Ryeowook said opening the door to M.Y.T.H.S’s practice room.

[ ** _dance_**](https://www.uwgb.edu/theatre/images/dance.jpg)  
  
  
“Wow, it’ really big.” M.Y.T.H.S said. “Ah, annyeonghaseyo.” Said M.Y.T.H.S and Ryeowook who greeted the crew who all bowed at 90 degree. “So what do you want us to do?” Zoe asked. “Just act how you normally are. Pretend we’re not here.” Said the producer. “Okay then.” The 7 said. “Okay I’ve gotta go back. Emma you know where our practice room is if you need any help. So, I’ll leave you guys to it. Bye.” Ryeowook said and gave Emma a hug and kiss on the cheek and waved at M.Y.T.H.S and left the room while the rest looked a bit shocked. “What?” “He just hugged you and kissed you and you’re not even a bit phased by it!” Allicia exclaimed shocked. “Of course. He does it along with everyone else all the time. It’s weird at first but after a while. Not so much. Girls and Boys all do it. Maybe if they get comfortable around you guys they’ll do it to you. Also, girls do it to girls and boys do it to boys as well as doing it to the opposite gender.” Emma said. “That means J-Hope’s done it to you before right?!” Zoe exclaimed. “U-Uh, let’s practice!” Emma exclaimed running away. “Emma!” Zoe screamed chasing after her. “I’m sorry! I’ve tried to stop him before though~!” Emma reasoned. After 30 minutes of being chasing Emma, Zoe finally gave up. The two then collapsed on the floor panting but also laughing. “Okay, now that you two are done we can start to practice as well as continue filming properly.” Neal said. “Okay, let’s start stretching first, stretch for 45 minutes then we can practice on some dance practices.” Josh said. They all started to stretch when a mission card was handed to Allicia, making everyone stop,  
“Who is the most flexible member of M.Y.T.H.S?” Allicia read out.  
“Well, we’re all really flexible, we can all do a full split, cartwheel, handstand, back-flip, front-flip, anything really.” Raymond answered. “Let’s show them.” Zoe said. All 6 members stood next to each other and slid into a split. “Ooh~! Wow~!” were said from the crew. They all stood up and said, “We’ll each show you a short routine.”

Emma – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=rytb5aEgEks_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rytb5aEgEks)  
Zoe – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlhNgaE2ig4_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlhNgaE2ig4)  
Allicia – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gmBdWRFiIk_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gmBdWRFiIk)  
Raymond – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEsD6m0xecI_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEsD6m0xecI)  
Neal – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=aL5aQD-68No_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aL5aQD-68No)  
Josh – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0IcL46yG-s_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0IcL46yG-s)

They all whipped the sweat from their foreheads. Another mission card was handed to Josh,  
“Who is the strongest member of M.Y.T.H.S?” Josh read.  
“We’re all pretty strong actually. But, Emma and Raymond are the strongest. I’m up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts in Karate, Judo and Kendo. Allicia is also up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts in Karate, Judo and Kendo. Josh is up to Brown Belt of Martial Arts, Two Stripes in Karate, Judo and Kendo. Neal is also Brown Belt of Martial Arts, Two Stripes in Karate, Judo and Kendo. Emma and Raymond have mastered all types of Martial Arts in the World.” Zoe answered. “They’re all almost Black Belt.” Raymond said. “We’ll show you a short group routine.” Allicia said.

Tri.O – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgN7fUGPgMM_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgN7fUGPgMM)  
Tre.O – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR9RvxFUn0c_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR9RvxFUn0c)

Whipping the sweat from their forehead again another mission card was handed to Neal,  
“Who is the dancer who’s danced the most in M.Y.T.H.S?” Neal read. “Zoe unnie’s danced for 14 years now. Josh danced for 13 years. I danced for 12 years. Allicia unnie, Raymond and Neal danced for 11 years.” Emma answered. “We’ll show you a routine.” Neal said.

Emma – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH7Xezi4OEs_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oH7Xezi4OEs)  – J.P Hip Hop Solo Dance Cover  
Zoe – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8Yt_1mh0wM_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8Yt_1mh0wM)  – Ariana Grande Break Free Dance Cover  
Allicia – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXGcAi9ignM_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXGcAi9ignM)  – Orange Caramel Catallena Dance Cover  
Raymond – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpkM9bDJrxA_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpkM9bDJrxA)  – Freestyle Dance Cover  
Neal – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL_5_92y5-w_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL_5_92y5-w)  – Tum Hi Ho Dance Cover  
Josh – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8RSUJVCYsM_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8RSUJVCYsM)  – Get Outta Your Mind Dance Cover

Whipping sweat from their foreheads, they got a mission card it was handed to Zoe,  
“Who is the best singer in M.Y.T.H.S?” Zoe read.  
“Well, it’d be Allicia noona and Josh hyung since they’re our main vocals.” Raymond said. “We’ve all been singing from when we were young, so we’ll all show you.” Allicia said.

Emma – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv0sFf5rU20_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv0sFf5rU20)   Bridal Mask Goodbye Day (imagine female)  
Zoe – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=_vHw17-zFa4_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vHw17-zFa4) Kara Damaged Lady  
Allicia – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=dp0F18FFCTE_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp0F18FFCTE)  Miss A Hush  
Raymond – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=PLfxe32T0Kg_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLfxe32T0Kg) – Wedding Dress English Cover  
Neal – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=AFnV7Y6iwrA_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFnV7Y6iwrA) 2PM A.D.T.O.Y  
Josh – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=I3dezFzsNs_** s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3dezFzsNss) EXO Growl

Whipping the sweat from their foreheads, they were handed a mission card from the crew to Raymond,  
“Who is the best rapper in M.Y.T.H.S?” Raymond read.  
“Obviously Zoe unnie and Neal.” Allicia said. “We are the main rappers. So we’ll all show you.” Neal said.

  
Emma – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=HO3Q4_IWLnE_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO3Q4_IWLnE) Gilme Outsider  
Zoe – [**_youtube.com/watch?v=7LP4foN3Xs4_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LP4foN3Xs4)  CL The Baddest Female  
Allicia **_–_**[ ** _youtube.com/watch?v=yjr485xFf7A_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjr485xFf7A) Miryo Dirty  
Raymond – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=doFK7Eanm3I_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doFK7Eanm3I)  – G-Dragon – Who You  
Neal – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJnICByeL8Q_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJnICByeL8Q)  G-Dragon – One of a Kind  
Josh – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=j57IzkTFnT8_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j57IzkTFnT8)  G-Dragon – That XX

  
Whipping the sweat they got handed the last mission card which was handed to Emma,  
“Who is the best musicians from M.Y.T.H.S?” Emma read.  
“It’d be Emma and Raymond, they’re our main instrumentalist.” Zoe said. “But, we all play an instrument, it’s just that they’re best. Like, I play the Cello best but I can also play various string instruments like the violin or viola.” Allicia said. “I play the drums best but I also play guitar.” Zoe said. “Other Neal hyung and I play string instruments.” Josh said. “We play violin, cello, viola, double bass etc…” Neal said. “Both Emma noona and I play all types of instruments.” Raymond said. “We play from drums to piano to guitar to trumpet to violin to flute.” Emma said. “But, truth was. Neal oppa and Raymond didn’t always get along. They argued a lot to who the Main Instrumentalist would be. In the end, we had to settle it. They had a competition, Raymond played first then Neal. We had our backs turned so we couldn’t see who was playing what so no cheating. In the end Raymond won. Since he won fair and square, Neal couldn’t argue and they got close and their arguments became history.” Zoe said. “Okay, we’ll show you each of our skills.” Neal said. “How about we all play the instrumental version of our songs that we sang before?” Raymond suggested, everyone thought it was a good idea and agreed. The producer showed M.Y.T.H.S to where the instruments room, going through a door, it led everyone to a big music room with a grand piano, electric guitars, acoustic guitar, electric violin, acoustic violin, cellos, drums, keyboards and much more instruments.

  
[ ** _musicaxereview.blogspot.com.au/2010/11/yoyoyoyocolor-violin-..._**](http://musicaxereview.blogspot.com.au/2010/11/yoyoyoyocolor-violin-here.html) (silver violin)  
[ ** _rozannasviolins.com/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=RV-Blue-L..._**](http://www.rozannasviolins.com/ProductDetails.asp?ProductCode=RV-Blue-Lightning%20) (blue violin)  
[ ** _aliexpress.com/item/New-arrival-electric-guitar-3pickups-fre..._**](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/New-arrival-electric-guitar-3pickups-free-shipping-in-bule-79100-Excellent-Quality100-Excellent-Quality/1258013757.html) (blue guitar)  
[ ** _1203334801-107_**](http://axewar.com/uploaded_files/1203334801-107.JPG) (purple guitar)  
[ ** _baldwinbeale_**](http://www.barryrudolph.com/newtoys/toys/graphics/baldwinbeale.gif) (blue grand piano)  
[ ** _black-grand-piano_**](http://ayay.co.uk/backgrounds/objects/music/black-grand-piano.jpg) (black grand piano)  
   
  
Emma and Raymond sat at the blue grand piano next to each other. Neal picked up the blue violin with a lightning strike design on it. Josh picked up the silver violin. Zoe picked up a blue electric guitar with a mixture of blue design on it. Allicia picked up a purple acoustic guitar with a collage of various marvel heroes design on it.

Emma – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h4_rz2y0Iw_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h4_rz2y0Iw) Goodbye Day Piano Cover  
Zoe – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjZZ31RbioQ_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjZZ31RbioQ) Damaged Lady Kara Guitar  
Allicia **_–_**[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd_CsB1S92M_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd_CsB1S92M) Miss A Hush Guitar  
Raymond **_–_**[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=N652GvO_Z0Y_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N652GvO_Z0Y) Taeyang Wedding Dress Piano Cover  
Neal – [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZm2LtNyZ7I_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZm2LtNyZ7I) 2PM A.D.T.O.Y Piano  
Josh **_-_**[ ** _www.youtube.com/watch?v=snfpmMdt_BI_**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snfpmMdt_BI) EXO Growl Violin

“Okay, since there are no more mission cards, we can practice. We’ll dance to a couple of VIXX’s songs: Eternity, Error, Voodoo Doll and Hyde. Emma would be N sunbae, Raymond would be Hyuk sunbae, Allicia noona would be Ken sunbae, Josh would be Leo sunbae, Zoe would be Ravi sunbae and I’ll be Hongbin sunbae. Then Boyfriend’s songs: Janus, Witch, I Yah and Boyfriend. Emma be Youngmin sunbae, Raymond be Hyunseong sunbae, Zoe noona be Minwoo sunbae, Josh be Kwangmin sunbae, Allicia be Donghyun sunbae and I’ll be Jeongmin sunbae.” Neal said. Emma plugged her phone in the speakers and put on the songs.

 They got into position and the music started for G.R.8.U [**_youtube.com/watch?v=QzduiG3QMVA_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzduiG3QMVA)  
They had a quick drink before getting into place for Voodoo Doll [**_youtube.com/watch?v=E4NcBm4CUhU_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4NcBm4CUhU).  
Again taking a quick drink they got in place for On&On [**_youtube.com/watch?v=13yeFLqKTIA_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13yeFLqKTIA)  
They got a drink and got into position for Hyde [**_youtube.com/watch?v=wvbmFvVmBeM_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvbmFvVmBeM).  
They got a drink and got in position for Janus by Boyfriend [**_youtube.com/watch?v=XW3iR8kRy-k_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW3iR8kRy-k).  
They got a drink and got into position for Boyfriend’s Witch [**_youtube.com/watch?v=8AflJB-Il-I_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AflJB-Il-I) .  
They got a drink and got into position for Boyfriend by Boyfriend [**_youtube.com/watch?v=WRttwRhPl68_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRttwRhPl68).  
They got a drink and got into position for I Yah by Boyfriend [**_youtube.com/watch?v=U8q9G8Q-6Ys_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8q9G8Q-6Ys).

Finally the 6 collapsed on the floor exhausted, they whipped the sweat from their foreheads. “Okay, we really pushed ourselves today. How did we even remember all the moves to those songs?” Emma asked. “Do you mind if we cut out that part and put it on our page because we really don’t want to redo those dances.” Zoe said. “We don’t mind.” The producer answered. “Kamsahamnida.” M.Y.T.H.S said. “Well, we got 8 weeks of dancing videos done.” Allicia said. “Sweet.” The remaining members said. Then another mission card was handed to Zoe,  
“Why did you name you group as it is?” Zoe read.  
“Well, M.Y.T.H.S wasn’t our first choice actually.” Emma stated. “Our first choice was actually P.O.C.K.Y.” Raymond said. “Wae?” “Well we all loved Pocky.” Allicia said. “P.O.C.K.Y all stood for something. P stood for Pocky. O stood for Ocha. C and stood for Cookies and Kream with a K. Y stood for Yummy.” Josh said. “P.O.C.K.Y also had another meaning. P stood for Pocky. O stood for Optimistic. C stood for Creative. K stood for Knights. Y stood for Yin and Yang.” Neal said. “We changed it because we thought it’d be funny to announce ourselves as P.O.C.K.Y on stage so it got changed to M.Y.T.H.S after a week. We had a hard time picking a name.” Zoe said. Then another card was handed to Neal. “Your first mission is to capture the heart of the public as M.Y.T.H.S then as Tre.O and Tri.O then as M.M, P.P and Z.A Then as your Solos. You have one week to practice 12 songs and dances.” Neal read out. “What?!” M.Y.T.H.S exclaimed. “We have 1 week to practice 4 songs each including choreography and lyrics and instrument notes?!” Neal and Zoe exclaimed. “Yes. So I hope you all good luck. You should use today to pick what song you’re going to do as M.Y.T.H.S, then as Tre.O and Tri.O, then M.M, P.P and Z.A, then as your solos.” PD-nim said. “Ne. Kamsahamnida.” M.Y.T.H said.

  
**_ ~Time Skip~ ~End of the Day~ _ **

By the end of the day M.Y.T.H.S finally decided on what songs so do.  
 **M.Y.T.H.S:** Teen Top ‘Don’t Put on [**_youtube.com/watch?v=xH3WCUc2kSM_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xH3WCUc2kSM%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Tre.O:** [**_www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y1DmEEsU0E_**](http://file///C:/Users/thae9885/Documents/Otaku/Tri.O%20-%20Tre.O/.M.Y.T.H.S%20Book%201%20Before%20Debut/www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y1DmEEsU0E%20) Where you at – Taeyang (Dance Version)  
 **Tri.O** : [**_youtube.com/watch?v=uT6u0asy9wE_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT6u0asy9wE) Lipstick – Orange Caramel (Dance Ver)  
 **Mysterious Midnight** : [**_youtube.com/watch?v=G93N0NUfYBE_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G93N0NUfYBE%20) Piano and Guitar River Flows in You   
 **Zozo Apollo:**[ ** _youtube.com/watch?v=dyO2h1mjVCM_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyO2h1mjVCM) Flower Yong Junhyung (imagine split in 2 parts for male and female)  
 **Powerful Plasma:**[ ** _youtube.com/watch?v=U5dSQiHKBoc_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5dSQiHKBoc%20) Yoseob & Eunji Love Day (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Midnight Mystery Angel:**  Son Dambi Queen  _ **[www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKz1KLvl...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKz1KLvlJ4o%C2%A0)**_ (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Rapping Queen:** CL The Baddest Female [**_youtube.com/watch?v=7LP4foN3Xs4_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LP4foN3Xs4%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Singing Goddess:** BoA ‘Only One’ [**_youtube.com/watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Singing Shinigami:** **Niel** ‘Lovekiller’ [**_youtube.com/watch?v=_olc9D_5y-E_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_olc9D_5y-E%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Rapping King:** G-Dragon ‘Heartbreaker’ [**_youtube.com/watch?v=mI_mO8ooVAc_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mI_mO8ooVAc%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)  
 **Midnight Mystery Prince:** Se7en ‘When I Can’t Sing’ [**_youtube.com/watch?v=dQwEM6W9kUI_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQwEM6W9kUI%20) (Dance Version) (Hangul, Romanization and Eng Sub)


	9. Dormitory

  
   
 ** _3 rd P.O.V_**  
The 9 CEOs then went to M.Y.T.H.S’s practice room when they changed out of their sweaty clothes and into some comfortable clothes, and put their sweaty clothes into their duffel bag to be washed later.  
[ ** _www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170470349_**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170470349)     [**_www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170469187_**](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=170469187)  
  
   
  
 “You all ready?” SM CEO asked. “Ne!” M.Y.T.H.S chorus. They got into a van and it drove them to Emma’s house. The CEO’s waiting in the van while M.Y.T.H.S ran inside to grab their bags and said their ‘Goodbye’s’ to Emma’s family and they put the bags in the back. The van then drove them to the M.Y.T.H.S’ Dorm.  
“This is the place you’ll all be staying at for the next few years for your training.” JYP said.  
 ** _[maxeternity.com/?p%3D3055&h=547&w=450&tbnid=q-cC...](http://www.maxeternity.com/?p%3D3055&h=547&w=450&tbnid=q-cCL2KL0Zgb2M:&docid=oI6JjGbhEzJd0M&ei=MPK2VfiTKaG5mAXN3rGwCQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CDwQMygWMBZqFQoTCPjrnMjs_MYCFaEcpgodTW8Mlg)_**  
   
  
Woolim gave the 6 keys to Zoe and Neal. “The first floor is the dining room and the living room. The second floor are the bedrooms. The third floor is the practice rooms, it has instruments to practice in and also a lot of space for practice. Then you can go to the top, like a balcony. The bottom floor is just the garage. In the dorm are cameras. The crew would come in the morning and film you and leave you at night. There will occasionally be minor mission in preparation to your debut and your first mission.” LOEN CEO said. “We’ll leave you to it.” BIGHIT CEO said. M.Y.T.H.S nod and grabbed their bags and got out the van and Zoe opened the door to the dorm and the van door closed and the van then left.  
M.Y.T.H.S went into the dorm to see a large space. “Wow.’ They breathed out.  
   
 ** _The Kitchen:_**[ ** _cn_image_0.size.pins-of-the-week-11-14-elissa-cullman-houston-kitchen_**](http://www.architecturaldigest.com/blogs/daily/2013/11/top-pins-of-the-week-11-14/_jcr_content/par/cn_contentwell/par-main/cn_blogpost/cn_image_0.size.pins-of-the-week-11-14-elissa-cullman-houston-kitchen.jpg)  
  
 ** _The Living Room:_**[ ** _cool-living-room-present-curved-sofa-design-idea-with-huge-window-and-pool-landscape-feat-unique-pendant-lighting-728x475_**](http://dellacooks.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/cool-living-room-present-curved-sofa-design-idea-with-huge-window-and-pool-landscape-feat-unique-pendant-lighting-728x475.jpg%20)  
  
They went upstairs to see 3 bedrooms. In each room contained 2 beds with a different designs, but all bunk beds. “Okay, how are the sleeping arrangements going to be? Because there’s 6 of us, 3 girls 3 guys. If we pair up, 2 girls and 2 boys, 1 girl and 1 boy will be forced to share a room.” Allicia said. “Here’s an idea, how about we pair up with our counter-selves, so the 1 person wouldn’t be left to stay with the opposite gender by themselves. That way we all go down.” Josh said jokingly about everyone going down. “That works. So, Emma and Raymond. Allicia and Josh. Neal and I.” Zoe said. Everyone agreed and chose their preferred rooms.  
 ** _Emma and Raymond:_**[ ** _Black-white-blue-boys-room-665x428_**](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Black-white-blue-boys-room-665x428.jpg%20)  
  
 ** _Neal and Zoe:_**[ ** _aponovich.com/awesome-childrens-rooms-design-ideas/blue-gree..._**](http://aponovich.com/awesome-childrens-rooms-design-ideas/blue-green-library-bedroom-with-computer-desk-and-plastic-chair-also-transparent-basket/%20)  
  
 ** _Josh and Allicia:_**[  ** _bedroom-cool-bedroom-ideas-for-teenage-green-wallpaper-staircase-chair-student-desk-wardrobe-bunk-bed-white-carpet-flooring-really-cool-bedroom-designs-for-teens-1058x745_**](http://www.decobizz.com/pictures/20131219/purple-orange-bedroom-color-schemes-with-storage.jpg)  
  
   
They went up again to see the dance practice room.  
 ** _Dance Practice Room:_**[ ** _c03ddd8d568427945923d1b8a83d1a39_**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c0/3d/dd/c03ddd8d568427945923d1b8a83d1a39.jpg)  
  
Climbing up the ladder on the right led to the  
 ** _Music Practice Room:_**[ ** _320px-Fanny_%2B_Alexander's_Home_Studio_**](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b6/Fanny_%2B_Alexander's_Home_Studio.jpg/320px-Fanny_%2B_Alexander's_Home_Studio.jpg)  
  
Going back down and climbing up the ladder on the left led to the **_Vocal & Rappers Practice and Recording Rooms:_** (with chairs/ sofa)  
[ ** _82793611.AcRbUd7S_**](http://m1.i.pbase.com/g6/34/564334/3/82793611.AcRbUd7S.jpg)  
[ ** _img_blank_842011_95018717_**](https://ohiounion.osu.edu/posts/images/img_blank_842011_95018717.jpg)  
   
They then walked up to the balcony to see a wide open space:  
 ** _Balcony:_**[ ** _AI-The-Most-Amazing-Rooms-In-America-21_**](http://www.interiordesiign.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/AI-The-Most-Amazing-Rooms-In-America-21.jpg%20)  
  
“Wow. This place is so pretty.” Zoe said as everyone agreed. After 10 minutes of looking at the view, Emma suggested everyone go down and unpack and then whoever finished first makes dinner for everyone.  
~After 2 hours of unpacking~  
Zoe and Neal finished first and went downstairs to make dinner first. Allicia and Josh finished second and wet down to help. Then, finally Emma and Raymond finished and went down to lend a hand. Emma had the tteokbokki. Raymond made the soup. Zoe and Neal made 6 Bibimbap. Josh and Allicia made many side dishes.    
[ ** _1320719659876_**](http://static.my.groupon-content.net/76/98/1320719659876.jpg)  
  
After they were finished cooking they set up the table.  
[ ** _Arizona_6_Seater_Dining_Table_with_6_**](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/photo/v1/390372560/Arizona_6_Seater_Dining_Table_with_6.jpg)  
  
They all grabbed a plate and a small bowl. The seating arrangements:  
 ** _Allicia                 Josh_**  
 ** _Zoe                                                 Neal_**  
 ** _Emma            Raymond_**  
They got out the food and when everything was done the group finally sat down and started eating. After they finished eating they packed up the dishes into the dishwasher letting it wash. Then Emma’s phone rang again, “Yeoboseyo? ….. Oppa! …..Wae? …… Ani…..Omo Jinja?! ……Yeoleobun? ….. Gomawo! …… Naeil Boja…..” Emma said and hung up the phone. “What’s wrong?” Zoe asked. “A lot of people will be meeting us tomorrow for the rest of the 2-3 months.” Emma answered. “Jinja? Nuga?” Allicia asked. “That’s a secret.” Emma said giving a mischievous smile.  
[ ** _thewake.wdfiles.com/local--files/hikaru-hitachiin/cheshire%2..._**](http://thewake.wdfiles.com/local--files/hikaru-hitachiin/cheshire%20cat)  
  
“Yah! Tell us!” They exclaimed. “No!” Emma shouted and ran away. M.Y.T.H.S chased after her and she ran away from them when finally they gave it a rest. So they’d have enough energy tomorrow to meet whoever they were going to meet.  
   
 ** _Translation_**  
Yeoleobun? – All of you?  
Naeil Boja – I’ll see you tomorrow  
Nuga? – Who


End file.
